Until Dusk
by Cheshire Catz
Summary: She climbed through the open window insearch of the person who opened the door. "Who's there?" She asked trembling, suddenly two icy cold hands pulled her back into the darkest shadow of her room.It spoke "Gregory Sackville-Bagg" That's when it all began
1. It All Began When

**DISCLAIMER- **I do NOT own "The Little Vampire" Novels/Characters/Or Movie, just the general plot line in this **FanFiction, **and my OC **(ORIGINAL CHARACTER). **Of Course my writting too.

**Prepare for a bit of a boring chapter, but I swear the chapters become more interesting, and sweeter.**

_**Chapter one, The Finding of The Book**_

_It all began when..._

Midnight struck, the sky was dotted with sparkling silver stars. The moonlight shone upon Scotland, and the ocean was an enchanting yet dangourous place to be at that moment. The grass rippled ever so slightly due to the chilly breeze that swept gracefully off the ocean. Everyone was fast asleep, all except one person... In a beautiful house that looked as if it had been made in "Victorian Times" green ivy still clung to the cold stone walls, the whole household had gone to bed well almost...

One window had let out golden light which danced along the garden, and a subtle sound of classical music spilled out from the open window and drifted with the breeze. A girl wearing a pair of pink Ballet shoes was dancing- well you guessed Ballet all the while feeling like a Fairy fluttering from cloud to cloud. This girl had a dream a dream to become a Ballerina. **ANYWAY**, her name was Amber, Amber was **not** a typical teenager she enjoyed things that many girls her age would consider strange. However, people respected her quiet nature, and her interests. Amber had recently moved from America to her Aunt and Uncle and little cousin's house in Scotland. Don't ask why, she wouldn't tell me the whole story, but I suspect that she wanted a change of scenery..

"I'm gonna' watch T.V" Amber thought to herself hanging up her ballet shoes, she walked down the grand staircase and into the living room, on the coffee table an assortment of dried fruit sat in a little bowl. Amber sat down and nibbled at the fruit whilst flicking through shows. Every so often she would hear little sounds coming from downstairs, but she just brushed it off as wind. She was very new to this house, it creaked and it echoed in the most strange places. However, the house still remained beautiful and splendid.

An hour or so passed and Amber thought she should go to bed, however she was distracted when she heard another sound coming from the cellar. Amber went down into the cellar. Despite Tony (her young cousin) telling her a few times not to go into it because she might catch a cold. Amber had simply frowned at him, and said "What if I wear a jacket and scarf, will I still catch a cold then?" Tony thought for a moment, "Yeah" He then quickly scuttled off, leaving Amber thinking "This kid sucks at lying"

That night she ignored what Tony had said, she went down into the cellar anyway. Slowly she crept down the hall and down the wooden stair case. She opened the cellar's door, it let at an annoying squeak "shh.." Amber whispered to the door. Obviously it didn't hear her, "Woah, Amber be ready for something to pounce at you!" She thought to herself smirking, the cellar was scary. The cellar was dimly lit in areas, cobwebs hung in corners, and there were rows of boxes that hadn't been unpacked on the floor. Shelfs consisted of books, jars of jam,scrapbooks, dust, and black and white photos.

Basically the cellar was unkempt, Amber placed one foot in front of the other as she went down the spiral staircase. Her footsteps echoed lightly on the concrete floor, she had a look around the area. When suddenly behind a little table she noticed an odd looking book as if it someone had tried to conceal it behind the table. The book was not at all like the books she often read. It was somewhat tattered, the binding had loose stitching, and several of the pages were falling out. She heard something rustle behind one of the boxes, "Mice.." Amber thought, and proceeded to creep back upstairs with the book. Gently shutting the cellar's door behind her, she could have sworn she heard someone mutter something. She shook her head, and headed to the living room and sat down.

What puzzled Amber even more about this book, the text was handwritten calligraphy. "If only I could write like that." she said to herself tracing a finger along the calligraphy . The book appeared to be some kind of notebook, scribbles, chicken scratches, and notes were all written down. There were some paragraphs which talked about some kind of an amulet, a comet, and a curse vampirism. The name "Sackville -Bagg" often appeared within the text.

She was so engaged in the book that she didn't notice two blue eyes peering down at her. "Hey Amber, what you reading?" Asked Tony plopping down beside her on the couch. "Just a fiction book" Amber replied, "What are you doing up?" Amber asked setting the book down on the coffee table. "The vampires were back" Tony said trying to sound casual, "Can I hangout with you for a bit?" Tony asked, "Um, okay, but not too long!" Amber replied happily . The two sat on the couch chatting, laughing, telling jokes, and drinking warm milk with honey to make Tony sleepy. It worked like a charm, he was off to bed within half an hour. The milk had also worked it's magic on Amber she was becoming tired. She cleaned up and went to bed, all the while thinking of the mysterious notebook she had found in the dark cellar. If only Amber knew, that someone was watching her.

**Authors Note: This is my first chapter to my FIRST FANFICTION, I know there are spelling and grammer mistakes here and there. I did my best to fix them. Please give me some instructive critisimn if you have found something wrong, stupid, or boring in this chapter story.I spent ages re-reading it in search of any mistakes. SO LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT OR NOT! MUCH LOVE Clara.**


	2. A Dark and Rainy Day

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "The Little Vampire" Movie/Novels/or characters. Only the general plot line in this **FanFiction **and my OC (ORIGINAL CHARACTER) and of course the writing.

_**Chapter Two, A Dark a Rainy Day**_

"Rise and shine Amber!" Said Aunt Dottie (but we'll call her Dottie for now on) drawing the curtains in Amber's bedroom. Sun streamed through the sparkling windows, and created a golden glow around the room. "Argh!" Amber mumbled tucking her head under the blankets to avoid the sun. "Come on you little Vampire you need to get up, it's time for school" Dottie said happily. Amber did as she was told, she did her usual morning routine. She leapt out the steamy hot shower she instantly missed the warmth from it and she braced herself for the cold air, she pulled on a robe and trotted off to her room to get dressed. "What to wear? What to wear?" She mumbled to herself opening the wardrobe and scanning it. She eventually pulled out a pair of dark washed jeans, an elegant white t-shirt, and a white and grey cardigan just incase it got chilly. She got dressed, and headed down stairs. Amber didn't feel the need to wear makeup, she was very pretty. She had a flawless pale complextion, lovely hazel eyes with flecks of gold which were surrounded by long and slightly curled eyelashes, she also had dark brown hair, a beautiful smile, and rosy lips.

Amber entered the kitchen "Mornin'" she said smiling, "Morning, sleep all right?" Asked Uncle Bob (We'll just call him Bob for now on) "Sort of, I've been having the same nightmares again" Replied Amber rustling Tony's messy hair from sleeping. "You know, Tony ever since we moved here he's been having nightmares about vampires too" Said Bob folding up his newspaper, "I don't think it's anything to worry about honey" "I suppose" Replied Amber, "What you need to worry about is the lack of sleep your getting" Bob said looking at Amber's eyes which had slight dark circles under them. Amber chuckled, and looked at the time. She was going to be late for school if she continued talking. She grabbed an apple from the counter, and a cereal bar. "Well have a good day, see you" Amber received different goodbyes "Bye Sweetie, see you after school, don't be late! and see you later Amber"

She walked out the front door the fall breeze, crisp, fresh, and slightly cool. Brown, crimson, and golden leafs fell from the trees and landed on the ground. Amber saw the school nearing, how she dreaded going to school. Not that she didn't like learning, in fact she was a very smart student receiving high and exceeding expectations on nearly every subject. You see Amber was often picked on, by two bullies much like Tony was. Except they were annoying, and snobby girls who had nothing better to do with their time. Amber entered the building and walked briskly to her locker there standing in front of her locker were the snobby girls Amber had to deal with. "Excuse me your standing right in front of my locker" Said Amber, "Oh, are we?" Said Sarah one of the girls, "Yeah" Amber replied smiling a little, Amber expected them to move.

"Well can you move please" Amber asked again, "Nope!" squealed Sarah, the pair laughed and giggled. "I reckon you two must have been Hyenas in the former life, considering at how you two laugh for no apparen't reason" Amber said smirking, the two girls had expressions on their faces as a toddler would if he was about to throw a tantrum.

"**Please move...NOW**!" Amber said firmly, with that the pair moved from the locker to the next. Amber gathered her books needed for her lesson, "Ugh, did you even brush your hair when you woke up?" Spat the other girl staring at Amber, Amber knew better than to say something nasty back. Instead, Amber she nodded and glared at the two with a "I don't care" expression and the bell rang, "Bye" She said yawning as she headed for her first class.

Amber completed her day at school, on the way home she took a wrong turning. Thinking she was going the correct way, the fall leafs crunched under her feet. The sky which was a pristine blue, was becoming slightly grey, and heavy clouds lingered in the sky. "It's going to rain" growled Amber she continued to walk. In no time the clouds were chucking down heavy amounts of cold rain. "Oh great, I'm lost" Amber mumbled she listed all the bad things, she had stepped in several puddles which were concealed under the fallen leafs. Cold, soaked, tired, and grumpy she walked faster. She soon came across an old cemetery, moss growing on the stones, ancient looking statues and flowers which were drenched with water. Amber remembered that she was able to take a short cut from the cemetery, to her house which would then be just a few minutes away.

Amber opened the gate and walked into the cemetary, it felt like she was being watched but she passed it off as her imagination. Walking again the leafs made an obnoxiously loud "Crunch! Crunch!" noise under her feet. "Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!" Amber stopped, she had heard another "Crunch!" but this one, Amber had not caused. The rain was not being nice to Amber, it continued to rain harder and colder to top it off lightening and thunder flashed and roared in the sky. "Lovely.." Amber said under her breath sarcasticly, "Surronded by the dead, lost, and drenched with bloody cold rain" Amber also cursed under her breath a few times, but I shall not say what "curse words" she said as this is a T rated FanFiction.

She was getting a frightened now, and she got an unpleasant feeling in her tummy. She speed walked all the way to the other exit of the cemetary shutting the gate behind her. She looked back,"Is that a hand?" Amber asked herself quietly looking at a tombstone which had a snow white pale thing that looked very much like a hand. "Doubt it, it's probably a stone or something but still..." Amber said to herself. She could see the house, all she had to do was get down a hill. "Finally!" She whispered in relief. She took a step down the hill, her foot slipped out from under her, "Cra-" she started but she had slipped down the hill and was sliding down it like a child on a sled. Amber let out a short cry, the grass was extremely damp and had soaked Amber's jeans.

She soon managed to stop herself mid slide, she was on the middle of the hill. She looked up at Tony's bedroom window, sure enough Tony was there laughing and pointing. "Are you okay?" Tony yelled out the window, "I'm fine!" Amber shouted back, she then looked at the kitchen window, bloody hell the whole household had seen this. Amber got up, "How humiliating.." she mumbled brushing grass off herself. She walked through the front door, hair dripping wet, white shirt had green all over it, she looked as if she had gone swimming in a swamp. She took off her wet shoes, "Are you all right?" Asked Dottie who was taking Amber's bag from her and she handed her a towel to dry herself off, "Yeah I'm fine" Replied Amber smirking. "Woah!" Said Bob, Amber laughed.

After dinner, Amber took a nice hot bubble bath which warmed her up from head to toe. That night she sat at her desk listening to some music, and looking over the book she had found only the other night. She flipped over the last page of the notebook, "_Belongs to Gregory Sackville-Bagg_" was written and nothing more. "That's odd.." Amber mumbled, "I could have sworn I saw that name on the tombstone in the cementary" Amber shrugged and went over to Tony's room, she heard voices. "Tony can I come in?" She asked as she tapped the door in a rhythmic way. She heard slight rustling and something close. "Yeah!" Tony replied, Amber opened the door Tony sat innocently at his desk holding a book inwhich was upside down.

"I didn't know you could read upside down" Amber said eyeing the book, "Oh.." Tony mumbled putting the book on his desk. "Tony, I've been having nightmares about vampires just like you have" Said Amber, " Tell me about your nightmares and I'll tell you if there like mine" Tony said sounding a bit like a Therapist, "Well it involves some kind of comet and an amulet, a family of vampires and they want to end this curse of something" Amber spoke all the while feeling watched, "Woah! Mine are the same!" exclaimed Tony looking at the window. "O-okay odd" Amber said,"Like your dad was saying, it's probably nothing" said Amber, "Good night Tony" she said rustling his hair as she had so many times before. "Night!" Tony chirped "Don't forget you promised to play Golf with me tomorrow!" Tony called, "How could I forget!" Amber said smiling and walked down the hallway.

Amber opened the window in her bedroom, allowing the sound of rain to drift in to the room, she flicked off the light and jumped into her bed and under the blankets. Lightning illuminated the room every so often, and the wind caused the curtains to ripple. Amber lay in her warm cosy bed, looking at the book on her desk, she closed her eyes thinking happy thoughts. Her mind was becoming calm, and sleepy only one thing disturbed it, Amber could hear faint footsteps coming up the stairs. They grew slightly louder, the sound was as loud as dropping a light weight pillow on a carpet. The footsteps were nearing Amber's bedroom door, suddenly they stopped. Amber got out of bed looking at the door, silently and slowly the door handle turned.

The nearest exit for Amber was the window, she ran silently over to it avoiding the curtains. She climbed out of the window taking great care not to fall out, and she hoisted herself up onto the roof, it was slippery, and rain fell on Amber's head. She heard the door open, and someone walked into the room. The same footsteps were heard, she heard draws open and close gently. "It's a burglar!" Amber thought, "No it couldn't have been, the rest of the doors and windows were closed and locked." Another bolt of lightening struck, Amber thought she had better get down if she didn't want to be struck by lightening. She plucked up enough courage to climb down from the roof and poke her head through the window. She scanned the room insearch for the person. Nobody, Amber climbed through the window she saw something dart across the room. "Who's there?" she asked slightly trembling. Lightening flashed, all of a sudden two icy cold hands pulled Amber into the darkest shadow of her room. A voice spoke "Gregory Sackville-Bagg"

Author Note: Ooooo... If you guys like it **please **review. A new chapter will be up if I get atleast 5 reviews. Take care much love Clara xxxx


	3. Amber Accepts

**Disclaimer**: **_I do not own the "Little Vampire" Movie/Novels/ or characters. Just the general plot line in this story, my OC (Original Character), and my writing._**

**_Chapter Three, Amber Accepts_**

"What's your name Mortal?" hissed Gregory, "Amber, Amber Sapling" The frightened girl replied stuttering slightly. Amber only saw the faint outline of Gregory Sackville-Bagg, it was far too dark to see anything grabbed Amber's wrist so she couldn't run away, his grip was stone cold. Amber could feel his eyes burning into her pretty hazel ones, as if he were trying to pierce her soul

"Oh yes, Tony has told my siblings all about you." Gregory muttered, "I've been watching you, ever since you moved to Scotland, making sure no harm would come to you"

Amber's heart was beating rapidly, and her stomach churned like butter, she was terrified.

"I also know that you found my book" Gregory said coldly,

"How did you know about that?" Amber demanded.

"The other night when you proceeded to explore the cellar, I was there amongst the boxes keeping an eye on you" Gregory said, "I was glad when I realized my book had landed in your hands, the very Mortal I wanted to speak to" He finished a hint of darkness in his voice. Although Amber could not see anything but the outline of Gregory she saw a flash of white teeth.

A hundred thoughts whizzed through Amber's mind in just a few seconds, the poor girl couldn't see anything it was much too dark. Not a single light glowed in the room, when suddenly Fate! A dark cloud which had lingered infront of the moon was blown out of the way and blended into the depths of the other clouds. The subtle silver moonlight was finally casted about Amber's bedroom. Just enough light for her to see everything in the room and Gregory infront of her.

The rain continued to drizzle, the raindrops fell out of the sky like tiny delicate dewdrops, and they fell gracefully onto the window pane. Amber took a glance at Gregory, he had very pale skin, his eyes were rimmed with dark circles as if he hadn't slept in days, his lips were tinted a shade of crimson, and he had enchanting eyes which were as red as Roses in a bouquet.

He also appeared to be dressed in dark "Shakespearean" clothing. Amber gasped and stepped back, a smirk spread across Gregory's face and he chuckled in a nasty,scary, and a terrible way. Amber looked over to her bedroom door, it was closed but she had a clear path to it. Without thinking it over she ran, she ran over to the door but Gregory had beat her too it. He pressed his back against the door and placed his hand on the door handle. He flashed another terrifying look on his face, and gripped Amber's wrist again

"If it's the book you want back, I'll get it for you" Amber said in a delicate tone, Gregory's grip on Amber's wrist had broken free, Amber walked over to the desk all the while she could feel Gregory watching her every move. She retrieved the tattered book, and thrust it into his hand almost trying to give him a papercut.

"Thank-you" He mumbled tucking the book away into his jacket,

"Why did you want to speak to me?" Amber asked glaring at Gregory,

"I sense something about you...I have never came across a Mortal like yourself who I feel can help us, apart from Tony" He replied staring coldly at Amber

"Tony, how on earth do you know Tony?, help you? What are you talking about?" Amber said confused.

"I'm a Dark God a Vampire, along with the rest of my family we need to end this curse, this book" Snarled Gregory taking the tattered book out of his jacket.

"Contains information about our clan, and how to put an end to the curse" Gregory said, and tucked the book safely back in his jacket.

"Your a vampire..." Amber muttered in fright, she was almost pertrified.

"I remember reading about an amulet which could end the curse of Vampirism" Amber told Gregory.

Gregory nodded, when Amber had finished he said " Correct, we need to find that amulet before the "Vampire Hunter" Rookery Naives does"

"As for how I know Tony, my brother Rudolph happens to be best-friends with him, and my sister Anna fancies him" Gregory explained a trace of "annoyed" in his words.

"He has agreed to help us with finding the amulet, Rookery Naives had found out where we were living, Tony let us stay in the cellar away from the sunlight, and Vampire Hunters" Gregory said a bit more gently.

"O-okay, I understand" Amber said, she was beginning to believe him, and she was begining to think he wasn't a toss-pot afterall.

"You must come with me, so I can take you to discuss this with my family" Gregory instructed.

"NO!" snapped Amber,

He took Amber's wrist and attempted to pull her out of the room. The Mortal planted herself to the ground,

"No" Amber said again.

"Come with me, or I'll have to kill you" Gregory declared,

Amber opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Fine" she mumbled, she could see Gregory fight back a pleased smile.

Gregory walked out of the bedroom silently, closely followed by Amber. Together they crept down the hallway avoiding floorboards that looked like they may creak, and they were quick and quiet as the two fled down the old staircase. As they neared the area of the house with no windows, it grew dark. Gregory led Amber down several flights of stairs and into the cellar.

"Father, Mother Amber is here" Gregory announced quietly,

Amber looked over at a regal looking chair. A man with black hair, a stern expression on his face, and dressed in "Shakespearean" cothing sat up and looked shocked. A women with light brown mossy hair, a gentle face, dressed in a dark "Shakespearean" dress, looked over at Amber. The man got up from his chair and walked swiftly over to the Mortal girl.

"Let me begin by introducing myself, I'm Frederick Sackville-Bagg" He said and shook Amber's hand. He still had the stern expression on his face.

"Nice to meet you sir.." Amber lied quietly but pleasently, she clasped her hands behind her and stood up straight. She fiddled with her bracelet, out of pure nervousness. Gregory had noticed this.

"This is my wife Freda" Said Frederick as his wife approached, Amber smiled at her and bobbed her head up and down to acknowledge her.

"I'm Anna" said a sweet little voice, Amber whipped her head around to find a little girl dressed in a mauve color "Shakespearean" style dress she had long blonde hair. The same length of Amber's but just a different color. She smiled at Amber, whom smiled back.

"Hello" Amber grinned, Anna opened her mouth to say something but a boy around the age of nine appeared.

"Hello, I'm Rudolph it's a pleasure to meet you" He said shaking Amber's hand. "Uh.. nice to meet you.." Amber said a little smile spread across her face.

"I believe you have met our eldest son Gregory" Said Frederick

"Yes" Amber said,

"We do apologize if he frightened you into coming here" Frederick continued,

"It's alright" Amber said, she kept her replies short and nice.

"I'm sure Gregory has explained everything involving Tony, and the curse" Freda said serenly. Amber nodded.

"Tony has told revealed to us you have been having nightmares about vampires too, but much more detailed" Said Frederick,"You and Tony have sympathy for our kind, rare indeed"

"We need you to promise not to tell anbody about us" Anna said her eyes filled with fright,

"Frederick dear, perhaps we could include Amber in our quest for the amulet" Freda said as calm as ever.

"No, it's too risky to involve another Mortal" Frederick replied,"We just need her to promise not to tell anybody about us" He continued.

Gregory walked over to his father, and whispered something to Frederick and then glanced at Amber.

"Alright, help if you want, but do not think to change your mind and betray us to our most hateful enemy or my wrath will be revealed" Frederick warned.

"Yes sir" Amber said, "I promise I will never tell or betray any of you to anybody" she slyly rolled her eyes, this was all too dramatic.

Amber was not in the mood to talk, she felt like she was in a terrible nightmare. She knew deep down she wasn't though, this was real.

"Ok, well I'm going to go back to bed, it was nice to have met you all" Amber said, and bid goodbye.

"Good night Amber!" Bid Anna in a sweet voice.

Amber climbed up the spiral staircase, "accidently" stealthily elbowing Gregory as she did so. She opened the cellar door, she closed it gently behind her. She could here whispers, and tiny rustling noises from the Sackville-Bagg family. Amber walked away from the door, she walked up two flights of stairs, down the hallway to her bedroom. She opened the door, and surprise, surprise, guess who was sitting on the window sill.

"How did you get up here?" Amber demanded, Gregory tilted his head towards the window.

"What do you want?" Amber asked clearly annoyed,

"I need to ask one more thing of you" Gregory replied,

"Gregory, I've agreed to help you and your parents find the amulet, I have returned your _beloved_ book, what do you need? Amber asked,

There was a long moment of silence, moonlight still glowed and it had stopped raining. Gregory glanced at Amber with a curious expression on his face.

"How old are you?" Asked Gregory,

"14 " Amber replied, "How old are you?"

"14, but I've been 14 for three hundred years" Gregory replied.

Gregory grunted, the words he spoke next were serious, odd, and desperate.

"Amber, do you know where I can find a cow?"

**Author's Note**: _This chapter took me three days to write, I was really struggling with it. I really hope you liked this chapter, please review. Every review makes me smile, I know this chapter was a bit boring. But it's preparing you for later on in the story. I also got some great advice on how to position my dialoge by MuSiCFreak8899 **Hmmm.. If I get atleast 10 reviews I will update.**_


	4. The Beginning of a Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Little Vampire" Novels/Characters/or movie, they belong to the rightful owners. I just own the general plotline in this ****Fanfiction**** and you know my writting, and of course my OC (ORIGINAL CHARACTER) is that clear?**

Chapter four, "The Beginning of a Friendship"

Amber looked at Gregory confused, and her face was mixed with what seemed like one hundred emotions. Gregory grunted, and crossed his arms by his stomach.

"A cow..." Amber repeated, her voice trailing off as she thought deeply.

"Yes..." Gregory replied weakly,

Amber helped Gregory up and helped him out of the room. Amber used her common sense, and the dim light from the evening sky to guide her through several hallways and down a flight of stairs. She opened the front door silently, the night-time air brushed across her gentle face. Gregory seemed to be weak, Amber found it difficult to balance her weight and Gregory's as she walked across dark grassy fields.

"It's ok, we are nearly there" Amber grumbled to Gregory, Gregory grunted an "Ok"

Soon the faint "moo-ing" from the cows was heard, Amber neared the little barn and opened it's creaky door. Gregory plucked up enough energy to walk over to one of the snoozing cows. It's big brown eyes awoke, the vampire looked directly into them. The cow immediatly grew tired, and it's eyes fluttered shut. Gregory muttered soft strange words to the cow, as if he were reciting a poem.

The cow seemed to be in some kind of trance, Gregory tilted his head towards the cow's neck. Amber got a glimpse of razor blade white sharp fangs, Gregory bit into the neck of the cow. Amazingly it seemed to be in no pain, and it "mooed" quietly as if it were it's way of looked away, it was rather a disgusting and odd sight for Mortal eyes to witness. She strode out of the old barn, and stood in the light by the wooden door.

"Hurry up Gregory!" Amber whispered to herself, bouncing slightly up against the splintery wall.

"Ow.." she muttered pulling a splinter from her hand, a droplet of blood appeared. Amber walked over to a fresh puddle and plunged her hand into it and cleaned off the crimson blood. She proceeded to wait for Gregory, all the while feeling nervous. In no time Gregory walked out of the barn, wipping blood away from his already stained lips with his sleeve. When Gregory spotted Amber waiting by the door, his stern expression vanished and he looked somewhat content.

Gregory opened his mouth to say something, but a rough voice echoed throughout the area. Amber and Gregory whipped around to find a man wearing dark clothes, chains, a garlic necklace, and holding a wooden stake in one hand, and a light in the other. Amber knew he must be Rookery Naives.

"Oh look, a pair of teenage vampires" Said Rookery with a simple smirk on his face, "This should be easy" He said lunging towards Amber. Gregory snarled, and fought of Rookery's hand which was lowering a wooden stake to Amber's beating heart. Gregory pulled Amber behind him, his eyes turned an angry shade of red, and he bared his fangs. Rookery flinched slightly, and aimed a stake at Gregory's non beating heart he was about to shoot before he could, Gregory was gone.

Amber felt her cold feet leave the ground, Amber looked up Gregory he had an angry look on his face, and he was mumbling nasty words, he clasped Amber's hand tightly. Amber looked ahead, she saw what seemed like miles and miles of ebony sky and silver stars. Amber panicked in her mind, what was going on? her mind acted fast,

"Oh yeah, vampires can fly" Amber thought to herself remembering, she looked at Gregory again he still had his award winning angry and annoyed look on his bloodless face. Amber gasped as she looked down, it seemed like the little town was a perfect doll house. Little lights glowed here and there, houses looked rather cute and small, and forests were ever so pretty. Amber's stomach churned again, when she realized she had completed one of her childhood dreams, she was flying!

Gregory returned Amber and himself back to ground, it appeared they had arrived at a cementary. It was deathly quiet, and awfully spooky, Amber's feet were colder and slightly scratched. Gregory looked at a tombstone and looked a little bit sad. He then turned to face Amber,

"You know, it's not in my nature to say thank-you, especially to a mortal" Gregory said, his voice echoed lightly.

"I appreciate what you did for me" The vampire said placing one of his hands on a nearby tombstone.

"It's alright, thank-you for not letting Rookery kill me" Amber replied, not really knowing how to word her appreciation.

"How long have you been drinking cow's blood?" Amber asked timidly remembering the cow.

"Centries" Gregory replied shortly.

"Why not human blood?" Amber continued, and pinched herself for asking such a foolish question.

"We do, but we have to settle for cow's blood, we want to become humans not eat them for dinner" Gregory replied taking a step closer to Amber. What Gregory had just said, had caused Amber's fear of him to flee.

"Anymore questions?" Gregory asked a trace of annoyance in his voice, Amber shook her head gently.

"We're not safe here" Gregory said lowering his voice to a whisper.

Without warning, Gregory stepped closer to Amber and yanked at her hand for her to follow him. She did so, Gregory headed into a forest nearby, he darted around several trees, he also looked back every few minutes to see if Amber was going in the correct direction. Finally he came to a halt, Amber and Gregory were standing on a cliff, the ocean waves were rough and there was a slight glow from the moon. The stars themself seemed to be brighter, it was picture perfect.

Gregory looked around as if he thought people were following them. All there was, was the rustling of the fallen leafs, and the occasional owl hoot. Gregory and Amber sat crossed legged on the earthy ground,

"Amber, you have been forced into a dangourous situatation, and I can't help but feel sorry for you" Gregory said, he placed his hand in his pocket and withdrew a charm and placed it into Amber's small hand.

"This will bring you luck, and will most likely keep you safe" Gregory explained, Amber glanced down at the charm. It was very unique, it was shaped as a half circle and it was a dull silver color. There was tiny delicate writting engraved on the back of it, and there was a very detailed picture of a forest engraved onto the front of it.

"Keep this with you at all times, no vampire apart from members from my family will be able to come near you" Gregory stated,

"Okay, thank-you Gregory" Amber said making eye contact with him.

The two sat at the edge of the cliff for a few minutes, somehow enjoying one another's presence. The dark sky was gradually becoming a royal blue, and the stars were slowly disappearing one by one. The pair sat on the edge of the cliff looking at the ocean.

"The sun will be coming up soon, perhaps we should go" Amber suggested,

"Alright" Gregory said, the two walked back to the cementary in silence. The house was coming into view, Amber opened the door quietly and the pair stepped inside. The two walked down a the corridor leading too the cellar, it was time to part.

"Until dusk, sleep well Amber" Gregory whispered, "Good-Night" Amber replied and walked down the hallway shivering at the words she just heard. She crept into her bedroom, the time was 5:00 it was okay she could sleep in because there was no school. Before she fell into a blissful sleep she strung the charm Gregory had given her onto a bracelet and secured it around her wrist.

**MUST READ BELOW IF YOU LIKE MY FANFICTION AND WANT IT TO CONTINUE**

**Author's Note: I said I would post another chapter if I got 10 more reviews on my last chapter. I couldn't let this hang, so I really felt the need to update. I shall not update this story if I do not get 5 reviews alright? :D **

**Take care, Clara**


	5. A Typical Day

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the "The Little Vampire" Novels/movie/or characters, they belong to their rightful owners. I only own my fanfiction, writting, and my OC (Original Character)**

Amber awoke from her peaceful slumber, it felt as if she had slept for centries. She glanced over at her alarm clock it read 9:00, she had only slept for four hours her stomach rumbled and she was reminded of Gregory and his thirst for blood the previous night. She climbed out of her warm bed and headed downstairs, the wooden floor felt pleasant beneath her wanted to speak to Tony about her encounter with the Sackville-Bagg's but she decided to keep her mouth shut. She expected to find Tony watching cartoons, but she found him in the kitchen along with Bob and Dottie. Tony was pouring over a thick book about crests, Bob was reading over some papers for work, and Dottie was pouring a cup of steaming hot english tea. She clasped her hands together and smiled when she saw Amber walk in.

"Good Morning, there's toast on the table and a mug of coffee for you" Dottie said, Bob and Tony looked up and said good morning to Amber. They quickly returned their attention back to the book and the papers.

"Ok, thanks" Amber said taking a seat at the kitchen table and swinging her long fringe out of her eyes.

"Honey, Bob and I have been asked to go to Lord Mcashton's formal party tonight" Dottie said,

"So, Amber would you mind baby-sitting tonight, or do you have plans?" asked Dottie.

"No, I'll babysit Tony for ya'" Amber replied pouring a cream into her coffee.

"Thank-you honey" Dottie said taking another sip of her tea.

"So Tony, why are you interested in crests all of a sudden?" Dottie asked turning to her son,

"It's sort of, a new hobbie" Tony replied, Amber rolled her eyes and took a bite of toast.

"Yeah right.." The teenager mumbled into her cup of coffee, this back fired this caused Amber to cough and splutter out a little bit of the drink. Bob looked up from his paper and looked at Amber funny, and patted her on the back.

"Mcashton has stags on his crest, see" Bob said placing a piece of paper on Tony's book. Tony glanced at the paper and gasped quietly a smile crept onto his face.

"Can I have this?" Tony asked eagerly

"Sure, go ahead" Replied Bob picking up a pen.

"And Dad, can I go to work with you tommorow?" Tony asked still looking at the crest on the paper he was clutching. Bob looked up and looked at Dottie, then over to his son.

"It's Sunday, yeah" Bob replied, "Why?"

"Too check out your project you've been working on" Tony said, Bob smiled and looked over at Dottie the pair exchanged surprised expressions.

"Great" Bob said enthausasticly

"Will Lord Mcashton be there" Tony asked eyeing his dad,

"He lives there buddy" Bob replied flicking through several papers.

"But don't let that stop you" Said Dottie setting down her teacup.

"I won't!" Tony chirped and ran from the kitchen with the paper in his hands.

Amber took a bite of toast, the charm on her bracelet swaying gently.

"Be proud he has an interest in something normal" Bob said,

"Amber do you want to come with me to work tommorow?" Bob Asked,

"Yeah, okay" Amber replied positively.

"Great, well you better get ready for golf. Tony's been going on about it all morning" Dottie ordered gently.

Amber finished off her cup of coffee and and left the kitchen to get dressed. She passed Tony as she went upthe stairs, he was dragging a set of golf clubs down. Amber walked into her room, she changed into simple but pretty clothes and brushed her hair. Amber couldn't help but notice, that the charm on her bracelet the one Gregory had given her was giving off a funny vibe. Amber shook her head and inhaled through her nose and let it out, she proceeded to head downstairs. The whole family was waiting down stairs, Amber walked down the stairs jumping the last four steps when she landed a smug smirk appeared on her face.

"Ninja.." She whispered, Tony laughed and Dottie rolled her eyes shaking her head and smiling.

The family was whisked out of the house by Dottie, and before Amber knew it she was standing on a beautiful golf course. The green grass cradling her feet,the ocean as lovely as ever, and gray clouds lingered in the sky revealing subtle patches of vibrant blue.

"Come on Amber!" Tony chirped, yanking at her hand, Amber followed Tony.

"Let's play golf!" Tony said, "Yes" Amber replied enthausisticly.

Hours had passed and Amber was becoming awfully bored, Bob and Dottie were chattering a far distance away. The wind was gradually becoming stronger and Amber's hair was tangling and billowing around her head. She found this the perfect time to talk to Tony about her encounter with the Sackville-Bagg's.

"Tony, I know why you told me not to go in the cellar" Amber said lowering her voice to a soft tone,

Tony jumped at the words Amber spoke, but he focused on trying to stay casual.

"Yeah it's just scary" Tony said urging Amber to continue,

"No Tony, there's a family of vampires hiding in the cellar" Amber said her voice turning into a harsh whisper.

"How do you know?" Tony muttered,

Amber explained everything the pair continued to discuss in secret about the subject Amber had just brought up, whilst they played Golf.

"Alright kids, it's time to go" Bob said looking at his watch, the children sighed and packed up their things in a bored manner. I could go on and on, but let's cut it short, that evening, Dottie and Bob were both dressed in their formal clothes. Dottie was dressed in an elegant black dress, inwhich sparkled when the light hit it. Bob and Dottie bid the children goodbye.

"Oh and Amber, we will be calling around 9:00 to check up on you guys" Dottie said, Bob rolled his eyes.

"Alright" The teenager said.

"Bye guys" Amber waved goodbye closing the door,

"So Tony, what do you want to do?" Amber asked,

"Can we go to the park?" Tony replied with a hopeful look appearing on his face. Amber glanced at the clock, and then outside. The sky was a beautiful subtle pink and orange color, and the clouds looked as if they were filled with nothing but snow.

"Alright buddy, get your shoes on and we'll go to the park" Amber said smiling,

The two of them headed outside into the fall evening, leafs danced around their feet, and the air was crisp. Amber walked gracefully, whilst Tony jogged occansionaly to keep up with her quick feet. In 10 minutes time the two had arrived at the park.

"Here we are" Amber said looking at the park which was infront of her eyes, Tony led Amber over to the high monkeybars. He climbed across them in a fluent way, smiling in a way only a child can. Amber sat on the grass making a chain out of daisies whilst keeping an eye on Tony. Amber got up and played with her cousin for a few minutes. Suddenly reality hit her, the sky was growing darker, and the clock was ticking, Tony had to be in bed in less than 15 minutes.

"Tony! We need to head home!" Amber called across the playground,

"Why?" Tony shouted back as he swung merrily on a monkeybar.

"It's almost 9:00 and your parents should be calling anytime soon!" Amber said rushing towards Tony.

Tony jumped down, together they fled from the park trying to look casual and ignoring the odd looks they were recieving from people passing by.

"Tony, speed walk!" Amber said laughing, she glanced at her watch it was 8:57

"No actually run!" Amber said, with Tony running at her side the pair sped along the pavement and the crunching of fallen leafs was heard. Amber saw three male figures in the distance, her pace began to slow down.

"Oh...crap.." Amber mumbled kicking up dirt with her feet, looking at the three figures in the distance.

It was Lord Mcashton's three grandsons, two of them Tony's age, and the eldest Amber's age and her friend.

"Amber! Come one!" Tony said his breathing short,

"Oh sorry.." Amber mumbled and she took off jogging long side Tony.

"Good evening Amber" The eldest grandson said,

"Good evening" Amber said and she flashed a tiny smile, she tried not to look at any of them directly in the eyes because she knew she must have looked like lunatic.

The two continued to speed along the pavement, soon the two were at the house.

"Alright Tony, you've got a few minutes to get ready for bed and then we'll play a quick game of cards or something" Amber instructed, Tony nodded and trotted away.

Amber flopped down on the couch, and let out a great breath. Suddenly the phone rang, a high pitched and annoying sound.

"SHUT UP!" Amber growled at the phone which was staring at her from the coffee table. It continued to ring, Amber flipped off the couch several cushions falling off and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey it's just us, is everything alright?" Dottie spoke,

"Oh yeah, everything is fine, Tony's getting ready for bed" Amber replied tossing pillows back onto the couch.

"That's great, we'll be back in an hour or two" Dottie said on the other end of the phone,

"Alright, see you then" Amber said.

"Bye" Dottie and Bob said together.

Amber hung up, and looked up. Tony entered the room with his pajamas on, Amber inspected him.

"Did you brush your teeth?" She asked narrowing her eyes,

"Yup!" Tony replied,

"Good, now we can play a quick game and your off to bed" Amber said.

The two of them sat at either end of the coffee table making a puzzle, a fire crackling warmly behind them, and the scent of a rose infused candle floated in the air. Soon Tony was exiting the room to head off to bed. Amber cleaned up the puzzle pieces, and she walked around the house tidying up a bit. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, it was enough to make Amber jump at her reflection.

Her hair was in lovely beach waves which draped across her shoulder's, her skin was almost flawless despite a smudge on her cheek, and her eyes were gorgeous and the flecks of gold in her eyes was enough to make someone think she was wearing colored contact lenses. Amber walked back into the living room, the fire was slowly dying down and embers were glowing dim and red. Amber stopped dead in her tracks, and her eyes grew wide she suddenly realised something.

"Oh no..." She mumbled,

"I was supposed to meet Gregory, I think..." She suddenly remembered the words he had said to her the previous night before.

"_Until dusk, sleep well Amber_"

"Oh whatever" Amber mumbled, she was not in a good mood.

Amber headed outside, the grass cool on her bare feet. The sky well, was what seemed like 100 shades of calming blue, and stars blossomed one by one. Amber smiled, she loved the stars. She climbed up a tree, sitting on the tallest branch she possibly could whilst allowing her to look at the stairs. She leaned up against the tree trunk. Her thoughts clouded over with thoughts of Ballet steps, ballet shoes, audience, costumes, a beautiful large stage, and feelings only someone with a passion for dancing can feel.**ANYWAY, **

Amber snapped out of her daydream, the trees behind her rustled slightly and then they would suddenly stop. Amber looked behind her, nothing. The teenager shrugged and climbed down from the tree, she walked back to the house. Her hands were slightly scratched up from the tree bark, but nothing that needed creams or a bandaid. The leaves crunched under her feet. Once again she got that unpleasant feeling of being followed or watched.

Amber looked behind her, she saw a figure emerging from the trees. Amber gasped, and her heart rate was beating faster than usual. The figure seemed to be a person, it had noticed her and was walking faster towards seemed to be struggling to approach Amber, almost as if a invisable barrier was between Amber and the figure. Amber fled from her spot, trampling over leafs and twigs. Amber saw the house, it was not far, she continued to run she looked behind her. When suddenly she ran into something, it seemed to have moved, this had happened all to fast, Amber stumbled backwards and fell down on the ground, Amber rubbed her head, the figure turned around. A face as pale as the surface of the moon, and hair as dark as the evening sky was looking at her.

"Good evening Amber" Gregory said helping her up.

Please read guys.

Author's Note: Hey guys, I apologize for the long wait. I had "writer's block" or whatever you call it. THANKS to everyone who reveiwed or even just read this. I never thought it would mean that much to me, but it does. Thanks again, and hopefully I will update pretty soon. When I figure out how I'm gonna write the next chapter.


	6. There's Something Sweet

_DISCLAMIER- I do not own the "The Little Vampire" movie/novels/ or characters. This is simply a FANFICTION, I only own my O.C Amber (O.C- Original Character) and of course my Fanfiction. Is that clear? Phew._

_**Chapter 6 **_

**_There's Something Sweet_**

Amber looked up at her vampire acquantance, his eyes were cold but a trace of warmth was hidden within the dephs of them. He was easily a foot taller than her, Amber had never really looked at him properly, he had long glassy black hair with little red spikes poking out from the top of his head. His hair complemented his face, his eyes were not red, but a dashing black. Amber had never seen anyone so, good-looking, she could feel her ears heating up, Amber looked at Gregory's out-stretched hand, his fingers were long and elegant. She grasped his hand and he pulled her up to her feet,

"Thank-you" Amber panted between gasps of breath, never had she been so relieved to see Gregory.

"I'm so sorry for running into you, I was just..." Amber said but trailed off. Her heart was thumping so hard, she could hear it.

"What were you running from?" Gregory asked in a voice as smooth as silk, he must have sensed Amber's fear and pieced the clues together. Amber ran a hand through her messy hair,

"Uh...Someone is over by the trees" Amber whispered in fright pointing towards the area she had just ran from.

Amber made low nervous sounds, a twig snapped in the distance. Amber jumped and her eyes were as round as the moon, Gregory looked at her frowning slightly, he then sighed and placed a hand on his hips.

"Don't look at me like that, for all I know it could be another vampire!" Amber hissed, glaring a Gregory.

"Fine, I'll take a look for you my lady" Gregory hissed back, whilst eyeing the area Amber had just pointed too,

"Stand here.." Gregory commanded pushing Amber towards the only dim glowing garden light shining in the garden.

"Alright" Amber said,

"Whatever you hear, don't you dare move from the light" Gregory whispered more firmly his midnight eyes gleaming. Before Amber could respond Gregory had stalked off into the trees.

Amber felt all alone, what would she hear? The air growing colder. and she heard no sign of someone amongst the trees. It was so silent, Amber wondered perhaps Gregory had left and was flying around in the sky concealed amongst the clouds. Amber shuddered at the thought, and the charm Gregory had given her was as cold as ice against Amber's skin. Not even a leaf rustled in the trees, nor a twig, everything was so still and quiet.

Amber jumped a sharp hiss rang through the air, it seemed to be coming from the area Gregory had set off to investigste. Amber froze to her spot, the hiss was shortly followed by a series of growls, snapping twigs caused by feet.

"Gregory!" Amber called but not to loudly, suddenly it all went silent again.

Without thinking Amber stepped away from the safety of the garden light, she walked along the grassy path her feet gradully getting wetter from the dew on the grass. She could turn back and go home, but she couldn't leave Gregory. Cautiously she walked into the forest listening for any sign of movement, or Gregory. Soon, she came across the garden shed as she was about to walk around it she heard hushed voices. Whispers coming from the other side of the shed, Amber's heart skipped a beat. She slowed down her breathing, and tip-toed around the shed.

"You scared her you know" Amber heard Gregory whisper harshly, she then heard an annoyed grunt.

"Well, where is she now?" A voice whispered,

"I'm not going to tell you where she is" Gregory whispered back firmly,

"Why not?" The voice growled,

"I know what you'll do to her" Gregory replied lowering his voice to a whisper. The person whom Gregory was speaking too chuckled an amused and a cruel mocking laugh.

"Who cares?" The voice whispered back,

"I do, since the day that girl was born we all knew she had the ability" Gregory said,

"Gregory, don't tell me you are developing feeling towards a Mortal" The voice spoke back, Gregory snarled.

"I'm not" Gregory snarled,

"Why could I not approach the girl and you can" The person whispered back,

"It's the charm" Gregory replied shortly,

"Just feed of cow's blood, stay away from her... and her family" Gregory added clearly annoyed,

"Gregory, why are you protecting her?" Micheal hissed,

"She's our only way out" Gregory replied,

A few days had gone by, it seemed the world had changed overnight. The golden leafs which fell so gracefully from the trees were slowly begining to die down. Frost covered the grass, and the bird's melodies were becoming more and more rare to hear. Ran poured from the sky, and dark clouds often lingered in the endless sky. Autumn was coming to an end, and soon snow would soon fall from the sky.

"Are you alright Gregory?" Amber asked, one night as they sat together by a cluster of trees. Gregory seemed to be very quiet and he was not frightening her.

"I'm fine" He replied, looking Amber in the eyes. There was a moment of silence, Amber looked around everything was so still. Perhaps she could ask who Gregory was speaking to in the woods only days ago, she decided not to. She couldn't help but feel a flicker of warmth inside her,

"Gregory, really are you feeling alright?" Amber asked trying to pry the truth from this stubborn vampire, he looked down at the ground and then at Amber.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking" Gregory said,

"Of what?" Amber asked inching closer to him. Gregory looked at Amber with an annoyed expression, and said

"What if we don't find the amulet in time, I'm growing weak Amber" He said never breaking eye contact with her. A long silence followed, Amber spoke

"Gregory, I promise you we will find it in time" Amber said, placing a hand on Gregory's stone cold one "I promise"

Gregory's eyes seemed to light up, meaning their glossy sheen was back. He smiled weakly at Amber,

"I believe you Mortal" He said stroking his thumb along Amber's palm in a comforting way, "Come with me.." Gregory said turning away and leading her away from the trees.

Gregory grasped Amber's hand and pulled it to make Amber quicken her pace, the autumn air lapped at Amber's face, the air was cold and crisp it carried the subtle scent of earth.

"Alright Amber, ready?" Gregory said in a quiet tone, before Amber had processed what was going on, her hand was suddenly clasped tight and she had left the ground.

"Gregory! Put me, down!" Amber shouted, beating a clenched fist against his chest. She winced when her hand came in contact with his chest the second time.

"Ow" Amber mumbled, she tucked her hand into her hand and burrowered her head into Gregory's neck while she still had her hand across her eyes.

"Yeah, that's why you don't punch me" Gregory snickered,

"Gregory, I don't like flying" Amber said her voice muffled, Amber heard Gregory chuckled.

"Oh, you will" He said in a voice with a threatening undertone "As long as I'm holding onto you, you'll be fine ok"

It seemed to go on forever, the wind was very cold and the darkness in Amber's eyes (because she had her eyes clenched shut) was growing old. Before Amber knew it she was returned safely back to ground, her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. Her hand sore, and throbbing from punching Gregory, she looked around. her surrondings felt funny. It smelt of earth, but a mysterious feel was in the air, as if she wasn't sopposed to be there. They had arrived at the old cementary, the one only days ago had Amber took a shortcut through.

"Why are we_ here_?" Amber asked, Gregory starred lazily at her from a tombstone tapping his fingers in a swift motion on the stone.

"Guess" He said, breaking the deathly silence.

"Did you want to show me something?" Amber asked,

Gregory raised an eyebrow and gave a sharp nod, his fingers strumming on the tombstone became more obvious.

"Oh..." Amber mumbled, she felt so stupid. She walked over to Gregory in two quick strides, there was green ivy creeping up along the tombstone, the moonlight stone on the stone, she could make out the words:

_"In loving memory of Gregory Sackville-Bagg, only fourteen years old"_

There was also a date engraved, but it was far to dark to make out what it was. Amber looked at Gregory, whom was watching her every move with piercing dark eyes.

"Gregory how did you..." Amber started but stopped thinking it would insult him,

"How did I die?" Gregory asked, finishing off Amber's question. Amber nodded,

"Vampires" Gregory said, "That's why I have given you that charm, to protect _you_" Amber didn't know what to say, should she say thank-you, or change the topic. Amber touched the charm on her wrist, the sound of a rumbling truck was growing louder, at the same time a stunning bright light was creeping up upon area Gregory and Amber were in.

"Rookery" Gregory said, he wasted no time he quickly clasped Amber's wrist and they ran towards a cluster of trees. They were concealed amongst the shadows, the only light that shone was the subtle moonlight but even that was a little too much light. The light from Rookery's truck seeped through the trees, Gregory crawled towards the darkest shadow he could possibly find. The light found him first, he writhed over and growled.

The sound of Rookery's truck slowly slipped away into silence, Gregory sunk down against a tree's trunk, and put his head in his hands.

"I hate him" He mumbled, Amber smiled a small weak smile.

"I'll go and check to see if he's gone" Amber whispered, she got up. Suddenly, Gregory had clasped her wrist once again stopping her from walking.

"Amber, stay with me" Gregory said in a voice as smooth has silk, and as rich as cream.

"Ok" The mortal said in a sugar sweet voice, and said down next to Gregory. He still hadn't let go of her hand, he slowly ran his thumb along the back of her hand. Amber looked at her hand, and then at him the two caught one another's eye. But this time, it was not glaring at one another in hatred, nor was it serious eye contact, is was warm and happy.

Amber snapped out of it, she slowly slipped her hand away and placed it upon her lap and clasped her hands together. She felt warmth creep up onto her cheeks, and she looked down at her hands.

"So, um Gregory" Amber began "What's your favorite color?" Amber finished lamely, what a stupid question. Gregory chuckled,

"Blue, Amber it's blue" Gregory replied, Amber smiled again a blush creeping back onto her cheeks. This was going to be an akward conversation.


	7. Trouble

**DISCLAIMER**: Once a friggin' again, I do NOT own the "The Little Vampire" movies/novels/ or characters. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own my OC (ORGINAL CHARACTER) Micheal, and Amber and of course like my writing. IS THAT CLEAR?

**Warning)** _Slight_ swearing.

_Chapter 7, "Walking Back To The House"_

Moonlight shone across the tree-tops, dark shadows were casted about, a gentle stream trickled by, the ripples shimmering in the light. It was so quiet, the only noise that was heard, was the haunting yet joyful sound of laughter. Laughter that was, subtle, sweet, and happy.

Gregory and Amber had left the cluster of trees, and were walking along the pavement which was occansionally illuminatated by the delicate street lanterns. The light chilly breeze hit Amber's face, Gregory's dark appearance and personality gave Amber the occansional shudder when she glanced at Gregory. The small flicker of warmth was back when she caught his eye with her own hazel ones before snapping her head back with the quick speed of a lighting bolt

"We should probably go back to the house, I don't know how we ended up staying out this late" Gregory said,

"Alright" Amber started glancing at her watch, "Midnight" she mumbled.

Gregory listened, still keeping a steady gaze in the distance, with his hands in his pockets. He suddenly looked as if he were glaring at something, and an annoyed yet worried emotion swam in his glossy eyes. The pair continued to walk and chat, Gregory seemed to be walking slightly closer towards Amber and they would occasionally brush hands.

"Ah, Gregory there you are!" A voice called in the distance, suddenly a figure jumped down from a nearby tree and landed in the shadow of the same tree.

"Hello Rudolph" Gregory said waving lazily, Rudolph emerged from the trees illuminated by the silver moonlight.

"I thought you were..." Gregory said then he glanced at Amber, "Uh, nevermind"

"Gregory do you know where..." Rudolph said brushing golden and green leafs off himself, he slowly trailed off when he caught sight of Amber.

"Oh, hello Amber how are you?" He asked politely,

Amber smiled, "Hello, I'm fine thank-you and how are you?" Amber replied. Rudolph smiled, and said "I'm very well"

"I must say your looking very pretty tonight" Rudoph said, Amber smilled clearly embarassed. Before she could reply Gregory made a polite, "I'm here cough" at the back of his throat. Rudolph quickly snapped his eyes away from Amber,

"Oh yes, Gregory have you seen Anna anywhere?" Rudolph asked his brother, Gregory opened his mouth to reply, but a shrill voice rang through the air.

"I'm here!" It said, and yet again another figure flew down from the shimmering sky and landed onto the concrete. Anna stood beside Rudolph, Gregory mimicked is little sister's high voice under his breathe. Amber laughed.

"Hello there Amber!" Anna squealed so high dogs could only hear it, "Hello yourself" Amber said,

"Ah, Anna! There you are" Rudolph said, "Mother and Father have been looking all over for you!"

"Oh" Anna said,

"Well come on then, let's find them" Rudolph said to Anna, before they departed they said goodbye and dissapeared into the night sky.

"It must be great to be able to fly" Amber said serenly,

"That's one advantage of being a vampire" Gregory said, they continued to walk down the path, the path gradually grew darker for more trees surronded it. The moonlight was very sparse, and the streetlights were well out of sight. Amber walked closer to Gregory, I forgot to mention she had a slight fear of the dark.

"I think Rudolph fancies you" Gregory said amused, Amber lightly punched Gregory's shoulder.

"Why, if it isn't Amber" A awfully familar voice spoke in the distance, Gregory spun around to face Amber and he placed his hands on her shoulders securing her to her spot. Amber tried to brush his cold hands away,

"Trust me okay" Gregory said lowering his voice to whisper as quiet as a penny falling into a puddle. "You do trust me, don't you?"

"Yeah..." Amber whispered, "But, why?" her facial features twisted into worry.

Suddenly a figure came out from behind a tree trunk, Amber squinted her eye, wishing they would quickly adjust to the dark. The figure came forth, and into the tiny little patch of moonlight streaming in through the trees. Amber made out a boy around the age of 16, deathly pale, and a good-looking vampire, much like Gregory.

"I believe we've met already" The boy said to Amber, "In the forest, just nights ago" He stuck out his hand, for Amber to shake it. She ignored it, for she was thinking.

It all came rushing back to Amber, this must have been the boy that she ran from and the same one Gregory was speaking to. Micheal.

"Is your name by any chance Micheal?" Amber asked stuttering slightly,

"Indeed it is" Micheal said, "How did you know?" he added with a tone of suspense,

"I over heard you and Gregory talking and he said your name..." Amber replied,

"Ah, I thought I heard something gasp from behind the garden shed" Micheal said, he took a step closer to Amber but it seemed he couldn't approach any closer. The charm was working, the charm on Amber's hand grew cold, Micheal raised his hand a motion for Amber to shake it.

She stepped forward and clasped his hand, his grip was firm and cold Amber returned the hard grip, and gripped his hand tighter than was necessary. Micheal glanced at her wrist with the dull silver charm. A sly smirk crossed his lips, Amber caught a glimpse of his blood stained lips and fangs. He smelt like a forest, and tossed dirt. He clenched tighter on her hand, it turned red Micheal inhaled the scent of her blood Amber drew a sharp breath then he finally let go of her hand.

"So Gregory, this is the mortal that has the ability to free us?" The boy spoke, he looked Amber up and down with a sly movement of his eyes. Amber kicked a bit of dirt at him, he stepped away and threw her a false flirty look.

"So we think" Gregory said casually,

"Ah, she's a pretty one, but she doesn't look like she's capable of hurting anyone.." Micheal said and snickered,

"Why would she have to hurt someone?" Gregory spoke sarcasm clear in his voice, a owl hooted in the distance it's sound soaring through the clear air.

"No matter.." Micheal said his eyes looking Amber in her own eyes,

"So, Amber I'm not sensing any fear from you" Micheal said, "I expected that someone like you would be scared"

"Someone like her?" Gregory said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just not scared because he's here" Amber replied tilting her head towards Gregory, these words broke the cold glare Gregory and Micheal shot at each other.

"You really think you can trust him?" Micheal asked, "You can't trust a vampire, they seem charming from the start and they'll turn on you" Micheal continued, "Believe me"

"But I'm sure Gregory wouldn't do that" Amber insisted,

"Oh, really?" Micheal said raising a dramatic brow,

"Gregory, I swear if you don't let me have her blood I'll find a way to lure her into some kind of trap" Micheal hissed and glared at Amber.

"Thanks for the heads-up" Amber said with a false smile, Micheal glared coldly at her.

"No, since the day she was born we all knew she had the ability to free us" Gregory hissed back in a threatening tone, "We had waited three hundred years for the right person to come along" Gregory continued "We waited another 14 years for her to come to us, you will not touch her... she is the only one who can free us from this bloody curse" Gregory growled the last words,

Amber was currently shaking in her shoes, she fought off the strong, strong urge to say "What the hell just happened?" Instead she stood there looking pathetic and looking back and forth from the street, to Gregory, to Micheal.

"Amber you must remember we are not the only vampires in this area" Micheal said, "The're are some much more cruel"

"Don't believe him Amber" Gregory said and added "And you Micheal you can shut-up"

"Well, don't let the girl believe me, but don't blame me when she goes missing one day and comes back a vampire herself" Micheal said inspecting his hands, and smirking.

"That will be from your own foolishness" Gregory shot at him,

Amber didn't say anything, she slowly took a step away from Gregory. Micheal gave Amber a odd feeling, and she felt strange around him. She slowly backed away from Gregory until she was about 30 footsteps away from them. Nobody had noticed that action, Gregory looked over at where Amber had been and looked back where Amber was now standing, he nodded at her. He must have known it was time to leave.

"We're going to leave now" Gregory said after a moment of silence,

"Fine, good-Bye Gregory" Micheal said, Amber turned around really quickly towards the street,

"Good-Night, _Amber_" Micheal said, looking at her with a mischievous look on his face, as if he were trying to frighten her. Amber quickly looked back at Gregory to see if he were following her, he stood glaring at Micheal for a split second before leaving.

"Night' " Amber bid, and quickly took off towards the route to her house, oh, she had alot of questions to ask Gregory whether he liked them or not. Gregory quickly caught up with her and sprinted along side her.

"What was _that _about!" Amber asked with a tone of anger in her voice, once they had reached the insides were boiling from anger, and fright.

"Amber, don't be frightened" Gregory said walking at her quick and angry pace.

"He's not bad Amber, he delights in frightening people" Gregory explained quietly, "Your blood just so happens to have something running in it that is...tempting shall we say to drink"

"No, not about that" Amber said catching her breath "What about the part where you were talking about me, being able to free you" Amber asked stamping the ground with her foot.

"Like I said, we waited for the right person to be able to free us" Gregory explained, "When you were born something odd, ran through every single vampire in our clan" He continued, "It was a feeling of hope and we felt slightly happy he hadn't felt happy in a long, long time" he continued, Amber slowed down and listened and took in every single detail.

"We knew it was you because my father had visons" Gregory spoke slowing his walking pace down, "We waited fourteen years, for you to grow into a young teenager and come to us"

"But why is it me?" Amber asked,

"Nobody knows, it's just one of those things" Gregory replied.

Amber didn't say another word, she continued to walk looking off into the distance. She mumbled words out of pure annoyance and anger,

"Stupid vampire, book...Micheal, blood, clan..." She also cursed under her breath several times, drawing smiles from Gregory, the charm on her hand grew extremely cold. Amber got a nasty, cold feeling she turned to Gregory.

"I wanna' get back to the house" Amber said, she suddenly took off sprinting down the road. Gregory at her side with remarkable speed and agility.

"It would be faster if we flew love" Gregory hissed from her sudden sprint and leaving him,

"No... I... hate hights" Amber said between gasps of breath.

Amber couldn't help but feel a bit special, she slowed down panting slightly, they had walked away from the road and down several grassy paths. To some walking down a grassy path with a star-lit and moon-lit sky with a stream trickling in the background would have seemed romantic. Indeed it was, but Amber's romantic love-struck mood was broken.

She glanced over at the faint outline of the house, she gasped the golden yellow light from a window was visible. Her bedroom window! Her aunt and uncle were bound to see she was not at home. Gregory saw what was up too, he quickly clasped Amber's wrist (Not like he's done that a hundred times before) and his fast sprinting and Amber's combined they were at the front door within thirty seconds.

"Right, I'll make up an excuse why I was out of the house at this hour Gregory" Amber said very fast, "And you need to quickly sneak into the cellar"

"Right" Gregory whispered, Amber grabbed Gregory's elbow and slid her hand down to his wrist and quickly pulled open the front door just enough for the two of them to get inside. Gregory quickly took off around a corner when a concerned and frightened Dottie and Bob came trampling down the stairs, Tony sleepy-eyed after them.

"It's not like her to be sneaking out" Bob said,

"Oh, our poor niece she could be anywhere!" Cried Dottie,

"Now calm down Dottie, she's not a dog, she couldn't have gone far" Bob said trying to calm his wife down.

"She's probably just in the bathroom!" Tony said, Tony knew Amber was with Gregory, Anna and Rudolph. He was trying to get her out of trouble.

"See!" Tony said when he spotted Amber by the door, "I told you!"

Dottie and Bob looked relieved,

"Where were you young lady?" Bob asked firmly pointing a finger to Amber, "Your bed was empty, no note-" Bob said, "I want no lies"

"I was outside, be-co-ozz" Amber said stretching at the word "because" very long trying to think of something,

"Because" Amber said smartly, "On my way back from school my friends and I were running to get out of the rain" Amber said smiling at her cleverness, but guilt quickly washed over her she was telling a lie. Wait, no she wasn't that had actually happened! "And I must have dropped my homework" Amber finished, she glanced over at the corner Gregory had ran around and she saw him, he winked and waved goodbye before walking away down the stairs leading into the cellar.

"Oh, thank goodness honey" Dottie said smoothing down Amber's hair, "Well both of you get off to bed it's late, and do that homework tommorow Amber"

"No, wait, get back down here" Dottie instructed, "It's saturday today, you don't go to school on saturday"

"Ah, well you see, I dropped it on friday but I forgot about it until I remembered" Amber explained,

"Alright, get to bed then we'll see you in the morning" Bob instructed, "Oh, and you both are coming to work with me tommorow"

Amber climbed up the stairs and ruffled Tony's hair, "Thanks" she mumbled.

Tony smiled and whispered back "Anytime"

AUTHOR'S NOTE MUST READ OR I WILL DELETE THIS STORY!

Hey JUST KIDDING guys, I'm so happy you have been reading this. I actually wanted this story to be finished by Halloween, but I realized that's impossible for me. I have a couple more chapters coming along, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT, IF I GET 5 REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE WITHIN THE NEXT TWO WEEKS! Also, if you like my style of writting I will be writting more fanfictions soon. Please if you have some critismn please be free to tell me, but keep it constructive for goodness sakes.

Hey, I realize I'm drawling on a bit, I need to get back to the main movie's plot and will starting next chapter. We won't hear anymore of Micheal. I truly am trying to make my firstfanfiction excellent, so I really appreciate constructive critismn.

Take Care!


	8. Amber's Nightmare

_Disclaimer, I do NOT own the "The Little Vampire" Novels/Movie/ or characters. Just the general plot-line (But I used the movie's actually, and added my own twist to it) my O.C (Original Character) and of course my writting. Is that clear? This is purely a FANFICTION._

_Chapter 8, Nightmare_

The night passed, the wind swept off of the ocean and rustled the trees. The tree's shadows were casted about Amber's bedroom and the cold ground outside. Amber and the rest of her family were warm and slept soundlessly in their beds, knowing Amber was safe. Gregory and his family were sleeping in the cellar knowing that they were safe from harm. Amber's peaceful dream was ruined, by glimpses and glances of vampires.

_She looked down at the scene before her eyes, a young lady and gentleman were running hand in hand. A series of screaming, and angry yelling was heard in the distance. Soon flickers of golden light, and many large shadows were seen on the ground. The loud pounding off many leather boots on the ground was heard, and the stamping caused clouds of dust to float into the air. Suddenly the Gentelman let his hand slip away from the Lady's hand and he turned around to face the crowd of angry people, he hissed and growled._

_"RUN!" Amber shouted, but no sound came out not even a whisper, nor a breath._

_With a quick and strong movement of someone's arms, the gentleman was caught, and a flash of a wooden stake, and well, the gentleman fell to the ground.__The lady looked back, her eyes filled with fear, she continued to run, clutching her dress with her hands to prevent from tripping. It struck Amber, these were Vampires, the lady and the gentleman were running from the angry people who were "Vampire Hunters"_

_Amber felt helpless she was now running swiftly along side the lady, scared herself her heart rate for some odd reason stayed calm. Something about this was so familar, the setting she couldn't place her finger on it she was too distracted by the "Vampire Hunters" getting closer to them. An abandoned house soon came into view, with large iron gates the lady pushed them open and she fled through the large wooden door. She bounded up the staircase, looking desperatly for a place to hide. Amber sprinted to catch up with her, the lady ran down the corridor filled with boxes and broken objects. She pushed open a familar looking door, she ran into the room and slammed the door shut, Amber bearly got through._

_Amber could hear the "Vampire Hunters" coming closer to the house and the front door slam wide open, the lady looked took a shaky step into the room, the old wooden floorboard creaked and lifted up slightly. The women quickly tore a beautiful ruby red amulet from her neck and wrapped it in a bit of frilly white fabric, before placing it underneath the floorboard. Whilst she did so silent tears poured down her pale cheeks, Amber could do nothing to help her and pity ran through her._

_The loud footsteps echoed off the walls, and the shouting was coming closer and closer. Amber leapt to her feet when she heard footsteps and the faint flicker of a light which seeped just under the door._

_"RUN...RUN...RUN!" Amber tried, frustrated and scared the door soon slammed wide open. The Lady whipped around her long velvet cloak swirling in a cirlce around her. She braced herself for what would happen next, a steak was lowered to her heart._

_"RUN...FLY" Amber shouted again, all of a sudden the scene faded away into a heavy mist. The shapes became nothing more than colors, "RUN!" She continued, the scene before her became nothing more than colors and blurry shapes. She awoke. _

Her blankets twisted around her, and her pillow casted onto the wooden floor. She lay in her bed trying to figure out what had just happened, she only remembered a figure coming from her doorway and placing a cold hand onto her cheek. Gregory's hand.

The next day, whilst Bob drove Amber and Tony to work he laughed and joked with them. They soon arrived at a large manor, complete with a lovely fountain, green cut grass, and a crest. Amber greeted a small portion of the Mcashton family which included the two young boys, the grand-father, and the eldest son which often flirted with Amber in a cute way. Amber could only laugh and smile, and try and hide her blush.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your uncle has told us so much about you" said Lord Mcashton, "About your Ballet training"

"We're very proud of her" Bob said patting Amber on the shoulder, "Tony is very excited to learn about your family history"

"Arn't ya' Tony" Bob said, Tony hid behind is father's leg.

"Not right now I'm not!" He said shaking Lord Mcashton's hand weakly and rather quickly.

Lord Mcashton started to explain something to them but a loud roar of a truck intrupted him. He turned around, and caught sight of Rookery. Amber glared at him, remembering that he had almost killed Gregory and his family, and she suddenly felt a spark of anger in her.

"You'll have to excuse me" Lord Mcashton said a looking angry, he strode towards Rookery.

"You stay away from that guy kids" Bob said eyeing Rookery dressed chains and leather, "He's crazy"

They walked away towards some constrution workers, Tony occasionaly looking back towards the truck, Amber her hands in her pockets still wearing a scowl on her face, and Bob looking happy with his papers rolled up tucked under his arm.

"Ah, hello" Greeted Bob, and then they began to talk about the golf course and topics regarding that. Amber nodded her hands still in her pockets but her scowl gone. Amber looked just in time to see Tony slip away, Bob so engaged in the conversation didn't notice Amber slip away and run after Tony. Her dress rippling around her, and she took her hands out of her long cream colored cardigan.

Amber ran as fast as she possible could without her dress flying up in the wind, he ran into the manor and up the large staircase. Amber realize that he was following Rookery and Lord Mcashton. Tony ran after them down what seemed like a hundred corridors, he rounded one corner and Amber lost him.

"TONY! GET BACK HERE!" Amber shouted, she ran through a corridor as she was about to run past a door she heard voices. Lord Mcashton and Rookery's voices talking in hushed whispers, Amber pushed open the door and darted around a bookcase looking for her cousin.

"Elizabeth, you say?" Lord Mcashton's shaky voice spoke,

"Yes, the women in the painting is Elizabeth, the undead" Rookery replied, Amber frowned and took a glance at the painting they were talking about. Her eyes shot wide open, the women in the painting the long wavy brown hair, and the piercing eyes it was the women in her nightmare. Elizabeth. This mystery was piecing together very slowly, she needed to know more.

"Taken by this Von" Rookery said and spat the word "Von" "And she became one of the undead herself" He continued, but took a pause, before saying "So where is she buried?"

"Why?" Asked Lord Mcashton, slightly taken back.

"We want to know if she is walking around" Rookery replied before slowly turning to Lord Mcashton, "If I were a Mcashton I wouldn't want her looking for me" he said in a sly voice, "How do you like your stake?" he added with a chuckle.

Amber looked around for Tony, eventually Rookery and Lord Mcashton decided to leave when they did Amber saw something dart through the door.

"Tony!" Amber whispered harshly, he didn't reply he simply continued running along. Amber followed him all the way outside and soon down a grassy path. She bearly made it past the gardens without tripping over her losing her ballerina flats. Amber suddenly caught up with Tony and grabbed him around the wrist, however they had no choice but to duck behind a bush when Rookery looked over in their direction. Lord Mcashton fumbled with the wooden door's lock,

"Allow me my Lord" Rookery said roughly, "I'm an expert" suddenly the loud noise of a foot coming in-contact with a strong wood was heard. Amber guessed Rookery was kicking down the door a loud slam on stone indicated that the door was kicked open and hit the wall. Rookery and Lord Mcashton's footsteps echoed as they entered the crypt.

Tony pulled away from Amber's grip, "Tony, no!" Amber whispered harshly, it was too late Tony had slipped inside the cypt. Amber had no choice but to follow him, she did so and ran into the crypt and hid behind a statue. Tony had fled up a small staircase which led to a little "bridge" that ran along the ceiling, a large stone tomb stood in the middle of the crypt.

Rookery pushed away the lid on the tomb, and looked shocked. This wasn't the least bit of Amber's concern, the pole. Tony was leaning on suddenly gave away and now he was dangling hopelessly above Rookery's head. His little legs kicked about as if they were made from jelly. Amber tried to make hand gestures that would tell Tony to stop kicking his legs about and possibly kick Rookery in the head. The pole creaked and slanted violently, Tony's grip suddenly slid off of the pole. He landed with a thud right inside the tomb, before Amber could even gasp. Rookery had gone to grab for Tony and he screetched: "A VAMPIRE!"

"Leave him alone!" Amber shouted jumping to her feet to the tomb. Tony bit Rookery's hand, Rookery snatched his hand back looking much like a cat.

"You've made your bed" Rookery said, "Now sleep in it!" with that he pushed the tomb lid shut with Amber punching and attacking his arm.

"And as for you" Rookery said Lord Mcashton looking shocked and confused, "You'll just sleep in here!" he said pushing Amber into an open cupboard. The little loud _"screetch" _meant that something heavy had been pushed infront of the door. Preventing Amber from getting out, also the silent "_clink" _indicated that the cupboard door had been locked.

"LET ME OUT!" cried Tony and Amber, but footsteps echoed out of the crypt and the door had been slammed shut. It then grew quiet, Amber's heart was beating rapidly and then everything went dark.

She bearly fluttered her eyes, the pounding in her head and told her that she had hit her head on the stone. There pounding suddenly grew louder, and louder, she clutched her head. Before she realized that the pounding was not coming from her head, it was coming from the door.

"Amber!" Cried a familar voice,

"Anna, is that you?" Amber asked,

"Yes!" Anna cried back, "Are you hurt, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Amber mumbled, "How did you come here, it's like noon'?"

"It's a long story, Gregory's coming, he knows out to get locks open" Rudolph's voice came from behind the door, within a split second, there was a quiet clinking, and the door was flung open Gregory's face was filled with concern, he crouched down beside Amber.

"Are you all right?" He asked,

"I'm fine" replied Amber clutching the back of her head. Gregory stood up and helped Amber up taking her hand in his own.

"Who did this to you two?" Gregory asked,

"It was Rookery!" Amber replied, Gregory growled and Anna hissed.

"How dare he!" Anna cried,

Amber walked over to Tony who was blushing, Amber smirked "What happened?"

"Anna..." Tony replied, "She wrote me a love poem" Amber laughed, Tony blushed a brighter shade of crimson.

"Look what we found Amber" Rudolph said, Amber walked over to him. He was standing at a gate,

"It's a secret passage way!" Rudolph said clearly excited.

Amber peered down the dark tunnel, it was dark but dimly lit in some places, cobwebs hung in the corners with lots of dust, old boots, and other abandoned and useless items. Lots of rough and easily trip to trip over rocks acted as steps.

"This could lead to Elizabeth's grave" Rudolph exclaimed, they clambered through the little entrance and slowly made their way down the steps.

"Gregory, I had a dr- well nightmare about her last night" Amber said, and she made her way through the jagged rocks.

"Elizabeth?" Gregory began, before Amber slipped and he caught her round' the waist.

"Thanks, and yeah" Amber said gasping. Amber explained everything that had happened in the nightmare as they walked along the dusty dark passage way.

"We must be near the cementary, follow me" Tony said leading the way,

"To the ends of the earth my darling" Anna said serenly.

A loud noise rang through the still air, without thinking Amber clutched Gregory's hand.

"Sorry guys" Tony said, "I just stepped on this wood and it snapped"

Amber sighed in relief and let go of Gregory, "Sorry" she muttered.

The passage way became thinner and more cluttered, suddenly Rudolph stepped back. As if something had pushed him aside,

"Come on, we have to keep going" Encouraged Tony, Anna placed her hands out infront of her and looked around.

"We can't go any further" She said,

"Why not?"

"There's something ahead" Gregory said looking at Anna, Amber, and then at Tony.

"Some kind of curse" Rudolph piped up, Gregory looked at his younger brother with a look on his face that said "Duh"

"You have to go first Tony dearest" Anna instructed,

"I'll go with him" Amber said leading the way down the passage, Tony at her side.

"Be careful!" Gregory said,

"Since when have you become so concerned?" Rudolph asked jokingly, his voice bouncing off the walls. Amber smirked and they continued to walk. Tony looked around and gasped,

"We found it!" He cried,

"Go see what it is" Anna said, "Do be careful!"

Tony ran over to the tomb, and shined the flash-light Rookery had left behind on it.

"There's something written on here" Amber said, "Cav-eee-ar vamptoor" She said not knowing how to read the odd words.

"Let the vampire beware" Gregory's translated, "It's a curse"

"Stupid chains break...break, COME ON!" Tony shouted as he tried to break the rusty iron chains. Amber gently slapped a palm to her forehead,

"You my cousin, are stupid" She mumbled, she heard chuckles.

"Let's see if we can get into the tomb some other way" Amber suggested,

"We need a miracle!" Tony sighed, as Amber and Tony inspected the tomb for any other way to get in, the dirt above suddenly began to rumble and fall like heavy dust. The dirt fell heavier and quicker,

"Oh yay!" cried Tony, Amber stood looking at the dirt with a frown on her face, "Amber stand back!" Tony said, she did so and stood a few paces away from the tomb. Large chunks of dirt fell and what seemed like a large drill spiraled it's way into the tomb breaking the chains. White and blue sparks flew everywhere, Amber ducked narrowly avoiding several. Dust lingered in the air, like heavy smoke. Coughing and blinking dust out of their eyes they groggily got up.

"YES THE CURSE IS GONE!" Tony cheered, Anna, Gregory, and Rudolph ran over to the tomb and helped Tony and Amber push the lid away.

"Uncle von!" Rudolph cried, "Father's right, he did come here"

"Oh, how romantic!" Anna said glancing at Tony, "Their love, preserved forever"

Tony reached down and lifted the necklace on Elizabeth's neck, expecting to find the amulet. He found nothing, just a silver chain.

"The stone isn't here!" He cried is blue eyes as wide as dinner plates,

"Perhaps..." Amber began, but her eyes rolled back into her head. She recalled the night-mare and glimpes came pouring back to her. The lady running into an abandoned house, running into a room with a door, oh, so familar. Amber gasped, excitment poured over her, like someone had just dumped a bucket full of water over her head.

She looked over at Gregory who was watching her with a questionable look on his face, Anna was looking at her, her blue eyes much like Tony's filled with concern, Rudolph looking much like his older brother was staring at her looked like she was some kind of beautiful masterpiece.

"The stone is in my room!" Amber said clutching the broken chains.

**Author's Note:**

Hello, thanks for that one person whom gave me instructive crisitmn *You know who you are! :)* and hopefully you guys like the story. I really am trying my best to make it really good, and more cute and fluffy stuff will be coming next chapter!

P.S. What kind of cake do you like?

P.S.S **IF THIS CHAPTER GET'S 1O (TEN) REVIEWS I WILL UPDATED AND I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO IT, BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS REALLY GOOD!**

Love you! *Hugs 4 everyone* feelin' the love? Take Care!


	9. Voices

_Disclaimer: I do **NOT, **own the "The Little Vampire" movie/novels/ or characters. I only own my OC (Orignal Character) Amber, and of course my writing. _

_Chapter nine_

_**"**Voices, How Amber 'Loves' Them"_

There was a moment of silence as everybody thought logically, Anna sat upon the tomb lid her dark pink dress in ripples, she twirled a strand of long blonde hair in her fingers. Rudolph and Tony stood, muttering to each other and occasionally chuckled, Gregory stood opposite Amber thinking with a stern expression on his beautiful face. Amber stole a glance at Gregory, his facial features were perfect.

The gleam in his dark eyes which so often changed from black to crimson red gleamed, they were even more beautiful. Speaking of his eyes, he looked so tired along with his siblings. Amber wondered why they looked so tired if they slept, she quickly flicked her eyes away from Gregory and felt her cheeks heat up. Thank-goodness nobody saw her blush rose pink, she hung her head down her hair falling over her face. She wondered what the time was, and how long they were gone and if Bob would be angry that they had left without telling him.

"Erm, do you have any idea what time it is?" Amber asked,

"When we left it was four o'clock" Gregory responded,

"Ok, thanks"

"Well, come on then" Gregory instructed, he strode over to his siblings and Tony "You three ge to the cliffs, it's a long journey" he continued his eyes quickly flicking to Ambrt, "Amber and I will get the stone, she knows where it is"

"Tony" Amber said stopping the three of them in their tracks, "If you can find your dad, and make up a good excuse for why were not there, do it"

"Got it" Tony said,

Anna leapt down from the tomb and her skirts billowed out behind her as she ran to catch up with the boys. When Anna had caught up, they ran into the far out into the distance. Occasionally Anna would shout:

"_YOUR GOING TOO FAST_" or "_SLOW DOWN_"

Soon their shadows slowly vanished, and their footsteps grew quiet, Gregory looked at Amber for a moment, before he tilted his head a motion for her to follow. She stumbled along rocks and ropes and other items in the passage way.

"We'll be going somewhere else" Gregory said, "Somewhere safe, just until the sun goes down"

"Alright"

They climbed up along rocky steps, beside each other, avoiding holes and items that could be tripped over. Gradually the dark walls slowly became lighter, Amber could see flecks of light coming from somewhere. They continued to walk, the light gradually become stronger, the dust in the air sparkled like pixie dust. A small little hole appeared in the passage, Gregory climbed through it. He took Amber's hand and helped her climb out of it.

They were standing in a large room, with large windows, which allowed subtle golden light to flood into a small portion of the room. The wooden floors we light brown and had a semi-glossy gloss to them, nothing was in the room apart from an old wardrobe, and a few chairs. The dust which floated around the air, sparkled and the sky outside was stained a deep orange and a soft candy floss pink. The "hole" they had just come up from was some kind of secret escape route, Amber looked at Gregory's tall silhouette, something about him made Amber's heart flutter and the akwardness fled.

"Where are we?" Amber asked,

"We are in Lord Mcashton's house, in one of the spare rooms" Gregory replied kindly,

"Oh"

Gregory sighed and sat down on the floor in a shadow, his knees brought up lazily and he placed his arms on his knees and grabbed one of his wrists.

"You know, we've got atleast half an hour stuck in here together, until the sun goes down" He said in his charming accent. Amber sighed,

"Kay' " Amber replied staring at the window lost in thought, her back turned to him, Gregory smirked.

" I was wondering, um..." Amber started turning around to face him "What will happen when you become human..again? "

"Well..." Gregory started but slowly trailed off,

"Well...?" Amber repeated

"We will forget everything about being a vampire and the curse" Gregory continued slowly, as if he said something wrong Amber would hit him "Therefore, we might forget about you and Tony" he finished quickly.

Amber's heart sank, "Really?"

"I'm afraid so" Gregory replied quietly.

"Oh" Amber replied not wanting to except the fact.

Amber still stood at the window and turned around facing the gardens and looking out at the slowly turning gradient dark blue sky.

Amber's heart sank a little deeper when she looked out at the sky and she wondered if he would really forget about her. Amber heard slight movement coming from Gregory, slowly two cold pale hands cautiously wrapped around Amber's waist. She looked behind her, Gregory looked at the window and at the darkening sky. Amber touched his hands they were cold, but soft.

She smiled a crooked small at this warm action. A warm yet pleasant feeling rose inside of Amber it started from her sad heart to her head. Amber sighed because she couldn't figure out what these feelings were called when she was with Gregory. She sighed in frustration once again,

_"Maybe it's some kind of..." Amber thought cautiously, "No, it couldn't be... could it?" three voices spoke inside Amber's head: Amber's own voice, a mocking voice, and a voice with kind heart._

_"Darling, I believe that you have feelings for this boy" The kind voice whispered in her head, Amber's ears heated up. She still couldn't wipe the smile from her face as Gregory held her so gently, and she was glad she had long hair to hide her face._

_"No, I don't think so!" Amber said back in her head, Amber knew she was lying to herself but she tried to make herself believe her own lies._

_"OH I THINK YOU DO!" The mean voice mocked, "Anyway, he will never feel the same way about you!"_

_"Shut up!" Amber snapped inside her head._

_"Amber, I think he does" The kind voice spoke, "Have you ever noticed he seems happier around you?" the voice continued, "We know you have feelings for him, and we know he has feelings for you"_

_"Okay, but how can I be sure?" Amber thought back,_

_"OH, LITTLE AMBER, YOU SIMPLY ARE BEING TOO FOOLISH TO REALIZE: VAMPIRES DON'T LOVE HUMANS!" The horrible voice squealed and giggled in her head, "Why would Gregory have feelings for a girl like you?"_

Amber's heart plumented to her stomach, she could have broke down crying just then.

"_Amber loves us" The mean voice said,_

_"Yeah" Amber mumbled back sarcasticly._

_"Stupid, wittle' Amber!" The mean voice mocked _

_"Oh shut up!" The kind voice said_

_"Fine..." _

With that all the voices stopped, including Amber's they faded into an echo, the horrible words echoed louder than the kind words, but slowly faded.

_"Amber... darling... I think he...does"_ Those words echoed in her head, like the soft sound of the music in a jewelery box, where the Ballerina spins gracefully and happily in her spot.

It felt like only a couple of momentshad passed, when Amber glanced out the large window, the sky was no longer stained golden and red. It was a faint dark blue, and stars like delicate silver blossoms where appearing in the sky.

"We should go" Amber replied, braking the delicate silence. Gregory jumped only slightly, and his hands slipped away from Amber's waist.

Together they climbed back down the secret escape route. It was a somewhat of a long and creepy journey, together they clambered back through the door, and into the crypt, Amber shivered it was alot colder now that the surprisingly warm November sun had dissapeared. The crypt was a lot spookier too, shadows were darker, and the tomb in the middle looked like something would come out of it and grab one's feet and pull them into the dephs of the tomb.

"Don't be scared Amber" Gregory said, smirking in the faint light. Looking at Amber inspect the tomb and quickly run from it.

"I'm not scared" Amber insisted,

"Of course your not" Gregory's voice echoed lightly off the stone walls, they walked side by side out of the crypt and down perfect green frosted lawns. All the while arging playfully about pointless things, they walked around the large manor. The light spilling in from the pristine windows in various rooms made certain blades of grass look like gold and the frost silver.

The Vampire and the Mortal, jogged passed a window where lots of people sat at a large oak table drinking what seemed like a hot sophisticated beverage from dainty porcelain tea-cups. Amber longed for a cup of hot-chocolate or something warm. It then grew dark again, they rounded a corner,

"So the stone is in your bedroom, where about?"

"Somewhere under the floorboards" Amber replied, Gregory nodded. It was getting darker by the minute, and more delicate stars were appearing from the endless sky.

"Thank-you for sharing that with me" A rough voice spoke, suddenly a large truck roared like a Lion. The bright blinding white lights pierced the darkness like sharp blades. Gregory goaned in pain and jumped behind a large bush, Amber flung her hands up trying to shield her eyes from the bright light. Instead she toppled back, Gregory was pulling at her hand, and she fell behind a bush. The truck abruptly roared out of the parking lot and traveled down the road, the lights gradually leaving and dark came back.

"Are you alright?" Amber breathed, she pulled leafs from her already tangled hair.

Gregory still had enough of Gregory in him to mumble: "I hate him""

"Your fine then" Amber muttered

"Yes, let's go" Gregory added.

As they had so many times before, they flew off into the night air, Amber kept an eye on the truck and where it was heading. They flew for a few minutes, the cold November wind stung Amber's face and tangled her hair. She was in desparate need of a hair-brush, she could see the house in view nobody seemed to be home for no lights were on, where was Dottie? Gregory landed on the ground Amber could hear Rookery's truck nearing the house, the lights grew stronger by the second. They bounded through the front door and Amber slammed it shut with a loud "_slam_"

She ran up the stairs and down a hallway, which was lined with various paintings, photographs of family and friends, school awards, and her old ballet pictures. She pushed her bedroom door open,

"Where is it?" Gregory asked,

"Somewhere around here" Amber replied making a cirular motion with her hands.

The innocent mortal, and the fiesty vampire quickly found an item (Which was a firepoker) and used it to pry the old floorboards up. Only to reveal green and desert dry hay, the pair dug their hands around in the hay feeling for the hidden amuet. Digging her hands around, Amber only gained a couple of pricks in them, and to find nothing. Gregory layed a floor board gently on the floor at that exact moment, a bright golden light poured in from the window. Gregory grunted, and lifted his hand up to shield his delicate eyes from the light, the familar rumble of a truck was heard too.

"Rookery" Gregory breathed in one swift word.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello FanFiction readers, how are you? I hope you liked this chapter, I personally (You don't have to do it) listen to romantic and classical music as I read, it adds more "Drama" to the story. I know I said this chapter would be better, but I've decided to keep the "romance" subtle but it will slowly get better and "fluffier" as the chapters go by. Because I PERSONALLY hate it when some people make Gregory SO out of character and he's using words like "Cool" ect. It's SO ANNOYING! I'm doing my best to make him in character, that's why the romance is mysterious and subtle. Don't hate me, because you know what I said is right :P A new chapter will be out in one or two weeks (BTW, constructive critsmn makes me update sooner, just sayin') **

**BTW, I started this story when I was 12, now I'm 13. So please refrain from throwing tomatoes!**

**Take Care, **

**~ Cheshire Catz, luvs ya.**


	10. Admit It Amber

_Disclaimer: I do** NOT** own the "The Little Vampire" movie/novels/or characters. Only my writing, and my O.C (Original Character) Amber. Also the general plot-line. _

_Admit It Amber_

_Chapter 10_

Amber stared at Gregory's beautiful face for a moment thinking, before she fled the room. She jumped down the stairs twisting her ankle slightly, and locked the front door. She drew the velvet red curtains over the windows, blocking out the light from Rookery's truck. She bounded up the stairs, and down several hallways panting slightly, Gregory closed the bedroom door as soon as Amber ran into the room, and locked it with a _"click"_Which was shortly followed by a series of loud bashing and cracking of wood. Which only ment Rookery A) was attacking and hacking at the door with a tool to get the amulet. Or B) Rookery was hacking at the door to give them home-made cookies. Amber chose "A"

"My uncle and Aunt will kill _me_!" Amber shouted as she dug her hands around in the hay. Her heart pounded rapidly, she was scared. Anixety coursed through her like an angry virus, she wasn't going to lose Gregory to a reckless vampire hunter. The bashing abruptly stopped, and slow yet loud footsteps echoed throughout the house, Amber's heart skipped a beat.

"He's in the house!" She whispered in a panic, Gregory looked slightly frightened for the first time ever but frowned at Amber. He held a finger to his lips, signaling Amber to be quiet, the footsteps continued, Amber heard fingernails strumming against the stair's bannistar.

_"tap.. tap..creak...creak...tap.." _

The noise stopped, and everything went silent. Amber held her breath, she stared at the bedroom door her hazel eyes wide open in fear. The handle shook, and a rough mocking voice called out:

"Oh kids, you've locked the door!" the door was violently shaking.

"Just keep looking, everything will be alright" Gregory's charming voice spoke,

Amber's hand bumped something, she grabbed the object and pulled it out of the hay. She quickly unwrapped the floral fabric protecting the object, and there in the middle of the fabric was a beautiful crimson amulet gleaming in the dim light. The amulet she never thought she would find, the same amulet she had seen in her nightmare. The amulet that Tony so often painted, the only amulet in the world, that could free Gregory and his family from the curse of "vampirism". Relief washed over her and her heart stopped thumping so hard, she looked at Gregory who had crawled over to her, he smiled when he realised what she had found.

"The stone of Atmol" Gregory muttered, "Amber...you kept your promise"

Amber looked into his eyes, they reminded her of cut roses swaying in the breeze at night. His eyes were almost the same mysterious color as the amulet resting in Amber's palm. A wave of emotion swept over Amber, at that very moment they both leaned in their faces just inches apart. Amber felt the coolness of Gregory's hand on her shoulder, her long hair tickled his face, the sly and horrible voice brought Amber back to reality.

"Oh look, two little Love Birds" He mocked. Gregory leapt to his feet and Amber quickly forced the amulet into her  
>pocket. Rookery held up a large light at Gregory, Gregory took shield and dove into the un-lit fireplace containing only charred wood and cobwebs. Amber screamed, it rang through the house and echoed off the walls it pierced the night air, and was highpitched even in Amber's ears.<p>

"Hand it over!" Rookery ordered,

"NO!" Amber shouted, clutching her pocket. Anger ran through her, not only had Rookery tried to kill Gregory on various occasions, but he had ruined her aunt and uncle's house. Rookery made to grab her arm, but Amber kicked him directly in the knees. She aimed punches, but sheepishly missed, Amber wanted to scream and shout an angry insult at him, before she could Gregory had clasped her wrist and pulled her through the broken door. Amber was breathless and felt dizzy, one moment she was in her bedroom screaming at Rookery the next she was running down the hallway Rookery at their heels.

"ARE YOU MAD!" Amber shouted at Gregory, she was so angry she almost kissed him, so angry Gregory had almost kissed _her_.

"Admit it Amber, you have feelings for me!" Gregory shouted back, his voice remained gentleman like and as smooth as silk. The mortal felt like she was blushing from head to toe, Rookery's footsteps drew closer.

"No..." Amber mumbled, Gregory chuckled and pulled her through the front door, and they ran off into the night. Like a couple of robbers, they ran through dark alleys, and whipped around trees. Gregory noticed that Amber needed a chance to catch her breath, they had lost Rookery in the middle of the forest - or so it seemed the middle of the forest.

They had been running for what seemed like half an hour, the trees looked nothing but dark scary figures, the stars were bearly seen for large clouds lingered in the sky. However, dull silver moonlight streamed through many branches, illuminating the grounds, just enough light for Amber to make her way around the gnarls and upturned rocks, she inhaled fresh air taking in more air than her lungs could manage. Gregory looked at her idly from a tree branch, one long leg dangled off and the other was pulled up to his lean chest.

"Alright?" Gregory asked,

"uh-huh" Amber muttered.

"Good" A pair of cool hands had grabbed Amber by the waist and easily pulled her up. Amber sat on the large tree branch, Gregory at her side.

"Admit it" Gregory said quietly, if Amber were a candle she could have melted at his voice. Amber ignored him, a haunting silence followed. Gregory sat on the branch and he looked like he was fighting back a smile. Amber looked at him and frowned.

"What?" She demanded,

"Oh, nothing" Gregory said, however a laugh still threatened to seep through.

"Dude, really- what is it?" Amber asked,

"You are a terrible lier" Gregory replied.

"Oh, you find that funny do you?" Amber asked sarcasticly, but a hint of playfulness lingered.

"Obviously, why else would I be laughing?" Gregory snickered,

"Oh, ha ha ha, very funny" Amber replied sarcasticly, "You are so immature"

"Yeah, I know" Gregory.

Amber stared at her feet she felt odd Gregory jumped down from the branch and landed with a soft thud, he tugged gently at Amber's hand and helped her get down from the tree.

"Wanna' play a game?" Amber asked darkly, looking up at Gregory under her lashes.

"What kind of game?"

"Hide and Seek, and _you_ have to be the seeker" Amber replied, Gregory looked at Amber like she had just suggested to dress him up in a pink dress, and curl his beautiful hair.

"What happens if I find you?" Gregory asked still looking at Amber oddlym

"I'll admit it" Amber started, "But if you don't find me within five minutes - and I will know" she continued holding up her phone, and showing a clock on it. "I won't admit it, and you'll never know.." she added with a false trace of playful sadness in her voice, and smirked.

"That doesn't sound fair" Gregory pointed out,

"I know, take it or leave it dude" Amber said, Gregory glared at the smirking mortal.

"1...2...3" Gregory said staring at Amber, Amber smirked and ran off. Trees passed her, and shadows were darker, moonlight streamed through the trees, Gregory's voice grew faint. She was going to win this game she thought, she chuckled as she climbed up a tree. She made sure she was well concealed behind the dark frosty branches, and she giggled.

"Good luck finding me, Gregory" she muttered darkly yet sweetly, she flipped her cell-phone on, it illuminated and a picture of her and all her friends and family was shown. They were all on a beach in California, Amber was laughing and chatting with a large group of friends, and one of her close guy friends was tugging on her ponytail. The sand was golden brown, and the waves shimmered from the sunlight, Amber's eyes welled up with a few tears. She smiled and and started the timer once she heard Gregory's voice call "Ready or not, here I come"

Amber continued to flip through more photos, on her phone. Ones of various holidays, birthdays, family and friends, nature, animals, Amber laughed quietly when she saw the last photo and she thought of Gregory and wondered if he was missing out on all these things Amber had done and enjoyed. Now they were only memories, that were bound to last for a life time.

Two minutes had passed, she glanced at her phone, it said she had a text message. She raised an arched eyebrow and opened it, she jumped when she realised who it was from. The text read,

_"This is stupid, I know where you are I can quite easily follow your scent - Gregory"_

Amber replied back with:

_"Three minutes left 3"_

She got another text from Gregory it said:

_"I win ^-^" _

Amber huffed, and mumbled "Yeah right"

"Oh, yeah?" A voice said from behind her', and Gregory wrapped has arms securely around her shoulders Amber blushed, "_Damn_" she thought. It was cold, but she felt warm inside, and her heart literally fluttered when he kissed the top of her head.

"Now, you have to admit it" Gregory muttered,

"Fine, I do"

"I thought so" Gregory said and smirked, "Let's go to the cliffs"

Author's Note: Hey, I hope you like this chapter, about two more chapters are on their way. I'm trying to finish this by Christmas. However, I can't if I don't get reviews at least THREE reviews. I hope you like the subtle romance between Gregory and Amber.

Take Care~ Cheshire Catz

**ALSO A SHOUT OUT TO, moon1210, this fanfiction-er is writing summaries I think on her profile. You should check them out, they are pretty good.**


	11. GoodBye for Now

_Disclaimer: Once again I do **not** own the "The Little Vampire" movie/novels/ or characters. Just my OC (ORIGINAL CHARACTER) and my writing. _

_Good Bye, For Now_

_Chapter 11_

In a blur of darkness, and the wind tangling Amber's hair, the pair made their journey to the cliffs Amber looked at Gregory while she kept a secure hand on her pocket containing the amulet. He looked her way, and smiled a warm smile. The wind gradually grew colder, and bit at Amber's cheeks she kept blinking something cold out of her eyes. Amber looked at into the distance, small and delicate snowflakes fell from the sky.

"Look Amber, it's snowing" Gregory pointed out

"Wow, it's beautiful" Amber said, she had never seen snow before. For California was usually always sunny and hot, the snow gradually thickened, like sprinkling icing sugar on a cake for Christmas. Amber didn't want the journey to end, but it did Gregory came to a halt and landed quickly yet gently on the ground. They were surronded by trees on the cliffs, Amber frowned why had they stopped here?

Gregory smiled at Amber and made eye contact with her, "Before we proceed, I want you to know I'm forever thankful for what you've done for us" He said, Amber felt a twinge of annoyance.

"We only have a few more minutes, until the time comes" Gregory continued

"Will I ever see you again-" Amber asked, "You know, once you become a human again"

Gregory smiled sadly, "I dearly hope so" he paused and listened before continuing "Amber don't freak out, but beyond these trees is the rest of the clan"

Amber dropped her voice she had heard him perfectly but she was nervous, "What?"

"Come on, we won't bite" Gregory said smirking and tugged at Amber's hand,

"Oh, how ironic.." She muttered.

They stepped out of the cluster of trees Amber at his side, she gasped. The rest of the clan was huge, excited and hopeful chatter pierced the air and atmosphere. Amber caught a quick glance at a few of the vampires within the clan, some had oddly colored skin, colors from gray to a baby pink. They all had different shaped and colored eyes, almond shaped, sky blue, coal black, beautiful eyes like Anna's, and so on. The Sackville-Bagg family were easily the most attractive vampires, their eldest son who stood protectivly beside Amber definately had the most beautiful eyes, to Amber- of course. All of the vampires had a pair of brilliant sharp fangs, and tired eyes as if they hadn't slept in days.

Gregory walked through the crowd keeping a firm grasp on Amber's hand, Amber shuffled past a small group of vampires with frizzy green hair. They glared at Amber angrily, their black eyes glowing with hunger and anger."Dinner..." A tall one mumbled, and Amber heard him inhale her scent. One of them made to grab Amber's hair, but Gregory shot a glare at them and they backed off. Gregory pulled Amber along with him quickly,

"Where are we going?" Amber asked ducking somebody's hand which was zig-zagging through the air.

"Looking for my father, he's here somewhere" Gregory muttered.

A lady approached Amber and walked as if she had wings, she glided pratically. She had long thin blonde hair, and suken cheeks. However she looked happy and wise, she wore a dress which was ripped at the bottom and the frills hung off on some parts of the flared sleeves.

"Ah, look at you darling" She said in a voice which reminded Amber of a choir of Angels, "Amber, all grown up" Gregory smiled politely, but she could tell he was impatient, he muttered something to the lady and she smiled and glided off.

"Ah, father" Gregory called, silence washed over everyone. Fredrick looked concerned, Amber walked forward towards Fredrick.

"I think this belongs to you" she smiled, and placed the amulet into his palm.

Fredrick gasped slightly and looked astonished and slightly sheepish, voices sounded so joyful is sounded like they sung: "Don't drink her!" "It's the amulet!" "Isn't she beautiful- I mean the amulet" and a series of chuckles was followed shortly looked at the vampires, whom were staring at her she felt like she did before she had to dance infront of lots of people. Amber found Micheal amongst his parents, who winked at her and chuckled, she rolled her eyes and looked away.

"How a Mortal like you could poses such a-" Fredrick began but was loss for words "Oh, I don't know, I have no idea" Fredrick said in a charming and smooth voice much like both of his son's.

"Regardless, thank-you so much my friend" Fredrick said and smiled for what seemed like the first time ever, Amber almost expected him to pat her on the head.

"Gregory" Freda said, Gregory tilted his head swifly over to his kind hearted mother.

"There is not much time" Freda said calmly, silence washed over them for a brief second. The ocean roared in the background, Gregory looked at Amber encouragingly, and the snow drifted from the sky. The silence lifted, and the happy chatter and excitment filled the air, as the snowclouds drifted apart. Amber looked around and found Tony standing off to the side, his sky blue eyes wide. Fredrick held up the amulet and muttered odd words, as if reciting a beautiful Amber could gasp, a red flourescent light had attached it's self to the moon? The vampires looked slightly troubled, and sad. Amber smiled at Tony and whispered,

"This is all a bit odd, isn't it?"

"Amber!" Gregory called,

"I'm here!" Amber shouted back over the excited cries, she ran towards Gregory's voice.

He ran into her, almost knocking her off her feet, everything happened quickly Gregory had pulled her into a strong embrace, holding her close to him. Amber wrapped her arms tightly around him, she didn't want to let go, she didn't want him to forget about her. Without thinking about anything, not even about all the people who were now staring at the two, Amber kissed him. He broke apart, only inches from Amber's lips.

"I've waited so long to do that" Gregory's smooth voice whispered, Amber chuckled

It didn't take long for Amber to realise that Rudolph and Tony were laughing and giving "air high-fives" Anna looked amazed she had her hands clasped together by her marble like cheek and looked like she would burst into song. Amber looked over at the parents, they had the common sense to look away and pretend they never saw anything. Amber couldn't help but notice Fredrick's cheek looked slightly upturned as if he were smiling.

"Only seconds now!" Someone whispered excitedly. Out of no-where a thick red smoke wrapped around a few vampires and they slowly dissapeared they looked happy at last. The smoke swept over towards Anna and Rudolph, they glanced at Amber and Tony they waved and shouted:

"Thank-you -We'll meet again -Take Care!"

They soon faded away, leaving nothing behind but their words ringing in Amber's ears and the memory of their smiles. The heavy red smoke swam over to Gregory, he smiled one last smile before saying "We'll meet again Amber, I promise" Amber smiled she wasn't sad,

"Bye" She said, and Gregory vanished his last smile playing over and over again in Amber's mind. Amber stood lifelessly at the scene, the footsteps from the vampires in the snow were gone, and a faint trace of the red smoke still lingered in the chilly air. The beam of light was gone, and the moon shone still brightly illuminating Amber's path. It didn't take Amber long to realize that Tony was right behind her, probably shuddering and cold.

As she was about to turn around, she saw something shimmering in the sky. It was much too big to be a star, it seemed to be falling through the air. It sparkled and fell past the drifting snow, Amber caught a gleam of red, she held out her cold hands. The object fell into them, cold and smooth, it was the amulet, gleaming crimson red.

She fought back a fit of sobs, she turned the amulet over and wiped away the new snow which had fallen onto it. Amber frowned curiously, and saw that something was engraved on the back Amber bearly made out the letters for it was dark. Amber made out a font in handwriting, slanted and beautiful it said: "Thank-You" , Amber smiled and held the amulet close to her heart, literally. Of all the people in the world, Amber was the only one that would be able to free the vampires of the curse.

She looked over at Tony, his cheeks were rosy pink from the cold and he was smiling. The air gently flowed around them, Amber's already tangled hair twirling, and the December snow danced from the sky. She tilted her head back and allowed the snowflakes to fall onto her face, she felt like she had been touched by magic. She shrugged and wrapped a friendly arm around Tony's shoulders and sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll see them again" Amber assured breaking the peaceful quiet,

"When?" Tony sniffled,

"Soon" Amber replied looking Tony in the blue eyes, "They promised- I promise" Tony's eyes lit up at what Amber had snow fluttered from the endless dark sky falling all around. The ocean lapped at the cliffs, and snow dissapeared once it hit the calm water. Trees and rocks had piles of snow on them, they looked like frosted cupcakes.

"Pinky swear?" Tony asked, Amber held her finger up and did the silly little "pinky swear"

"I'll be in so much trouble when we get back, oh, your parents will be so angry at me" Amber worried,

"Oh, it's okay, the amulet actually had this magic or something" Tony explained "I don't really know how it works, but it sets everything right, so we won't be in trouble" Amber frowned, and tried to figure out how that was possible.

"Alright then, let's go" Amber said, the two cousins walked back home in the snow shivering.

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it" Tony asked, Amber took a choppy breath and closed her eyes a tear trickling down her cold cheek.

"I suppose" she replied it was true, days went by the weather grew colder but Scotland remained beautiful and looked like it was laced in silk. Christmas was so close, angelic carols rung through the winter air, it was beautiful. The words Gregory had spoken to Amber, rang through her dreams and gave her hope, when would they meet again?

**Author's Note READ PLEASE**_: Okay, I'm being nice, I updated. I know there are a few gramatical mistakes but I try. I hope you liked this chapter, and the next chapter will be out in a few hours, I'm trying to get it done before Christmas!_


	12. The Christmas Party

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the "The Little Vampire" movies/novels/ or characters. Just my OC (Orignal Character) and my writing. **

_At The Christmas Party_

_Chapter 12_

On Christmas eve Amber blinked away the snow in her eyes, her beautiful cream dress rippled around her. The snow on the ground sparkled like glitter as the golden light from the Lord Mcashton's house poured outside. Amber didn't really want to attend this Christmas party, but she was beginning to enjoy it. Most of the children had grown tired of being indoors, and were wrapped in large coats, and were sleighing happily down slopes. Tony was with them, his round blue eyes twinkling.

Amber shrieked when a small snowball came flying towards her, she ducked it narrowly and scooped up a bit of snow and chucked it in the direction the snowball came from. A playful yell came from behind a tree and a little boy ran from it laughing. Amber laughed, and made a "T" sign with her hands

"Time-out, I'm going inside!" She called to the kids, they made "boo-ing" sounds and Amber walked into the house. Her smile turned into a laugh, the Christmas lights cast subtle light into the air, she could hear classical Christmas carols being sung- well actually screamed enthausisticaly from another room she could see several of the guests twirling around to the beat, laughing and having a wonderful time. Amber climbed up the large princess like stairs, until she was on another level. She walked through the many hallways, looking for a bathroom or a mirror. The sound of the Christmas carols grew faint, but the wonderful joyful feeling warmed Amber from head to toe.

Amber came across a mirror on the wall, she checked her hair, clothes, and makeup. She smoothed out her dress, and slightly rustled her wavy hair. She pulled out a hairclip with a sprig of false holly on it, and pinned it in her brunette hair. She flicked her eyelashes up and applied another coat of mascara, she looked like a Christmas fairy she was beautiful inside and out.

Amber turned away from the mirror and made her way back through the hallways and to the rooms the party was taking place. The light from the room spilled into the darkened hallway and the carols continued, Amber rounded the corner and gracefully walked down the stairs. Not wanting to draw much attention to herself, she walked close to the banister. Figures twirled gracefully across the floor, the dresses twired in a blur, and people were toasting with glasses of champagne.

Cakes and cookies were scattered along a long table, the colors of the frosting golden, pink, red, white, green, and so on. A donation jar lay in the middle of the room, decorated with golden and red tinsel. Amber made her way over to it, avoiding getting in the way of dancing couples. She rumaged around in her dress pocket and dropped two pounds into the jar. She walked away and joined Dottie who was talking to a lady,

"Oh, and this is our niece, Amber" Dottie said,

"Hi" Amber smiled,

"Oh hello, Amber" The lady said, she was awfully familar "I'm Freda Sackville-Bagg, it's nice to meet you" she said holding out her hand. Of course it was! she looked different now she was dressed in modern day clothing, and had a rosy flush to her skin. Did Freda not remember her and Tony?

"Nice to meet you too" Amber said, shaking her hand.

"You know, I have a son about your age" Freda said, "His name is Gregory, he'll be attending your school after the holidays"

"Oh" Amber said questionable, "It's always nice to see a new face at school" Freda smiled.

"Honey, can you go and find Tony and make sure it's not getting into mischeif" Dottie asked kindly. Amber nodded and walked away leaving Dottie to ask how old Freda's other two children were. Amber sped along the floor, it was almost like getting through a jungle. She narrowly avoided dancing couples, a champange cork, and she had to squeeze herself through several people who did not notice her. The large doors were open, and the Winter's breeze was felt.

It was a winter wonderland outside, it was gorgeous. It was snowing lightly again, drifting from the sky like feathers. Amber walked along the snow, the music from inside was joyful and was nothing more than a faint buzz for Amber walked deeper into the garden. Occasional a child would dart out from behind a rose bush and dissapear behind another tree, leaving Amber slightly jumpy.

"Tony!" Amber called, "TONY!"

She trudged deeper in the gardens, keeping an eye on the house so she wouldn't get lost among the trees,flowers, and frozen ponds. She kept calling for Tony, the snow got deeper and the paths grew slippery, by now she had looked through nearly every garden. She turned back, she continued through the path and then she heard voices. Voices that belonged to kids, Amber was naturally curious she followed the noise. Looking behind bushes, and trees, perhaps it was Tony. As she walked along an extremely thin path, she had no choice but to walk long side a large pond. Which was surely colder than death,

"Tony!" Amber called once again.

Her foot slipped out from under her, the trees were nothing but a blur. She braced herself for the cold water which would pierce her skin, and splash all over her making her cold. She braced herself for the smooth rocks her elbows would hit, and stop her from falling into the pond. She gave a little shriek, and closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come, it never did. Her foot was icy cold, which ment that it had slipped into the water, but apart from that she was warm. Then she felt it, two hands at caught her by the waist, and hoisted her up to her quickly brushed herself off, muttering a thank-you. A velvet soft voice spoke, Amber didn't catch what it said but it was awfully familar she looked up and gasped.

The boy was dressed in a pair of semi- skinny jeans which were black, he wore a clean white t-shirt, over a black jacket which was unzipped. His hair was a shiny black, and he had a fringe which look almost side swept. His skin was about the same shade as Amber's, his eyes were not crimson red anymore, instead they were a deep shade of royal blue. He also had a warm flush to his cheeks, and his skin glowed, he no longer looked un-happy and dead.

"Gregory?" Amber said cautiously, trying to get a glance at his face. The boy's eyes snapped towards Amber's, and he looked like he was thinking.

"Amber?" He asked, Amber nodded and smiled. Something clicked inside Amber and she had a feeling Gregory felt it too, she knew it was Gregory and she knew he remembered her.

"Gregory!" She said happily and flung herself onto him, she wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her,

"Amber!" He said chuckling slightly, he hugged her tighter. Amber pulled away from the hug, her hands still on his shoulders.

"I can't believe it" Gregory said slightly breathless, "That is the third time I've stopped you from getting hurt" He added smiling. Amber giggled,

"It's amazing isn't it?" Amber asked jokingly, "I'm so glad your here!"

"So am I" Gregory replied flicking a stray strand of hair from Amber's eyes.

"So how are Anna and Rudolph?" Amber asked,

"They're fine, Anna is trying to get Tony under the mistletoe" Gregory explained,

"Sounds like Anna" Amber mumbled.

"Yeah"

"Well I should find Anna and make sure she's not attacking Tony, want to come?" Gregory asked

"Sure"

They walked back through the gardens hand in hand, the faint music grew louder and the sparkling Christmas lights sparkled like multi-colored stars. Amber caught a glimpse of Anna, she was dressed in a modest dress much like Amber's but instead had a simpler cut, and was a mauve color. Her hair looked thicker, and was pulled back into a long braid which flew behind her as she ran after Tony. Tony shrieked and ran alongside Rudolph, who was also running from another little girl about his age. Brunette hair, with a floral head band and a purple skirt and green shirt.

"Charming" Gregory mumbled watching his sister run after Tony,

They walked along the frosted trees, Amber glanced through the door where the party was taking place. The excitement was still in the atmosphere, but seemed to have worn off for it was growing late. Gregory wrapped an arm around Amber's waist as they walked away from the door, they walked into an area where a small cluster of trees surronded them. The light from the house softly poured into the area, and the Christmas music turned into the peaceful song "Silent Night"

Amber smiled slightly, a sprig of mistletoe hung on a frosted tree branch above the. Complete with a red bow and it looked beautiful for the which had fallen on it shimmered and danced in the light. Gregory placed his hands on Amber's waist.

"I promised we'd meet again, didn't I?" He said softly

"Yeah, and you kept your promise" Amber replied quietly, Amber's and Gregory's watch beeped signaling that is was twelve o'clock it was offically Christmas.

Gregory pulled her in close, everything was perfect, Amber's favorite Christmas carol played, the Christmas lights glowed and the snow shimmered. It was like a place just for her, like magic it's self had danced along it leaving in it's path something wonderful. Amber rested her forehead on Gregory's he smiled, and just like that he pulled her in for a kiss. Amber placed her hands either side of his shoulders, he was not cold he was warm Amber could feel his heart beat faintly. Gregory placed his hand at the back of her neck and tangled his fingers gently in Amber's silky like hair.

They broke apart, Gregory's eyes twinkled and his cheeks looked slightly flushed. His fingers were still in Amber's hair and they were still close together. Amber was perfectly content,

"Merry Christmas" Amber said in a gentle voice

"Merry Christmas, Amber" He said his tone softer than a feather. Amber knew she was the luckiest girl alive, and Gregory knew he was the luckiest boy alive. This story must now come to an end, or else it wouldn't exactly be a story now would it?

_I wish you all, a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!_

**Authors Note**: Hello everyone, I'd like to thank-you for reading to the end of my first fanfiction. I know it wasn't the best.


End file.
